


the art of playing the game

by khattikeri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khattikeri/pseuds/khattikeri
Summary: “Do be careful, now, Inspector,” Prince Kokichi whispered into Shuichi’s ear, a serious, low tenor. “I’ve taken a liking to you, so I’m giving you a warning. Saishu Kingdom has never been as peaceful as you thought it was, and it’s for your own good that you stop investigating the rumored coup set to keep me off the throne.” He paused. “Unless, of course,” he grinned slyly, “youwantto get caught up in it.”And then he skipped away, all smiles and airheaded cheer.Shuichi’s hand unconsciously reached up to touch his ear, now tinged pink.What waswrongwith this royal?





	1. roll the dice.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ACCA-13, which I finished binging slightly over a week ago. Jesus fuck, it was entertaining. If you've seen the show, well... let's say that this will play out somewhat similarly to that. If you haven't seen it... then sit back and enjoy the ride.
> 
> I'm a little hesitant to post this just because it's so different and setting/plot-heavy in comparison to just about everything else I've written, but do kudos/comment anything you found interesting if you liked it!

“I-- I beg your pardon?” Shuichi blinked in surprise, still awkwardly holding his file folder. Kiibo shook his head with a sigh.

The two of them were currently in the office of Saishu Kingdom’s Inspection Department-- a division within the DGRP, the Kingdom’s bureaucratic agency. Kiibo, Shuichi’s superior officer, had just sprung the hardest, most ridiculous task on him.

“You heard correctly, mister Head Inspector. We need you to go inspect every district in the country in person over the next five months.”

_But why?_ Shuichi wondered.

“As you know, the king’s health is poor, and he is set to abdicate the throne soon for his son,” Kiibo continued naturally, answering Shuichi’s question without even needing it to be spoken. He grimaced. “You’re a bureaucrat, so I really hope you understand the political implications of this without me needing to explain it further...”

Shuichi shook his head. “No, you don’t have to-- I do get it-- since we’re entering an era of change and passing on power, there’s more likely to be more cases of corruption around the country and all… “ He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s just…” Shuichi grimaced, trying to phrase things delicately. “It’s a lot of work dumped on me all at once…”

“You’re a good worker, though!” Kiibo insisted, clapping Shuichi on the back. “Even though you’ve been working here for only a few years, you’re already the Head Inspector at 25. I think it’s admirable.” He grinned. “You’re really efficient, Shuichi, so be confident! I expect that things will be done well. And if you ever have trouble with starting,” Kiibo rambled, “you could always just start right here in Vera City.” He looked at his wristwatch and let out a sound akin to a tea kettle. “EEK, I’m running late--!” 

Shuichi waved him away. “I’ll get ready to start within this week, then.” He sighed. “And I know you’re my superior officer and all, but please try being more punctual to your meetings…”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Kiibo smiled, nearly out the door. “And I will try!”

All seemed well at first, and Shuichi returned to the files on his desk. Then, Kiibo paused, turning around to look back at Shuichi, and in that very split second, his eyes turned dark. 

“The 53rd Coronation is nigh,” he whispered.

Shuichi blinked curiously, looking up to meet Kiibo’s gaze. _What an odd statement._ Kiibo was still standing by the doorframe, pausing as if he was waiting for something.

“I suppose it is,” Shuichi quipped. 

Kiibo stared at him some more, then turned and walked out into the halls, leaving Shuichi sitting alone in the office, feeling vaguely exposed. _What, did he want me to say something specific? _He shivered. _That’s unsettling..._

“AH! DIRECTOR!” a small voice shrieked, followed by the intense pitter-patter of footsteps. “I NEEDED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING--”

“Not now, Himiko,” Kiibo yelled back, voice echoing as he ran further down the hallway. “I have a meeting I’m getting late to, so don’t follow me! Go back to work!” 

“BUT DIRECTOOOOOR!” Himiko whined, quickly following him anyway. “IT’S IMPORTANT!”

The two left, voices travelling further and further into the building until Shuichi couldn’t hear them anymore. He shook his head with a smile. Even though the Inspection Department only consisted of himself, Himiko, and Kiibo, it was a fun place. Those two would never change. The three of them would never change...

He sighed, sitting back down. All the paperwork he currently had would have to wait now that he had an assignment this important. He took out his phone and and quickly dialled the one number he had by memory, praying for the line to go through.

_“Yeah? What?”_

Shuichi twisted his mouth, somewhat amused. “Quick to the point, aren’t you, Maki. No ‘hello’? Or even a ‘how are you’?”

Maki sounded irritated._ “I’m not your girlfriend. You want hospitality, you gotta look in the dictionary between herpes and hypothermia.”_

Shuichi flushed. “Maki--”

Maki sighed._ “Shuichi, can this wait? I’m a little busy with the preschoolers at the mome-- noNONO, SORA, CRAYONS ARE NOT FOR EATING--”_

Shuichi smiled. “Glad to see you’re full of energy.”

_“Do you wanna die?”_

“No,” Shuichi replied automatically. Being childhood friends with Maki meant that he knew she was only being hyperbolic when she talked about murder, but it was still something he felt the need to clarify given how… _often_ she talked about it. “I’ll tell you when we get home, then. See you at seven?”

_“...Alright. I’ll make fried egg rolls tonight.”_

“Great. See you then.”

And then Maki hung up.

Shuichi stretched his legs. Ever since his aunt and uncle had passed away several years ago, Maki had always been a call away. Hell, Maki had been there for him since both of them were elementary schoolers. Granted, she was two or three years older than him, but they were close nonetheless. He still recalled the day they met: her muddy from all the sand and dirt she played in, him pristine and quietly reading a picture book on the bench.

Even though it was just the two of them, things weren’t lonely. And things weren’t romantic either-- neither had any such interest in the other, though plenty of people had tried in the past to butt in and play matchmaker. They were honestly, truly just best friends. They’d be there for each other.

This was Shuichi Saihara’s life. At age 25, he lived alone, sometimes having meals or hanging out with his childhood friend Maki. His parents were dead, his aunt and uncle were dead, and he worked in the DGRP, Saishu Kingdom’s bureaucracy, investigating areas of corruption to protect citizens from exploitation.

It was a normal life for a guy like him.

(Or was it?)

=

The clock struck 2:30 PM.

“So,” Tsumugi looked at her nails dubiously. “I take it you two know why we’re having this meeting…”

Kiibo was frazzled, currently fixing his hair and readjusting his tie after having to run in the hallway to make it on time. Rantaro was more smoothly put together, but still somehow had an aura about him that felt like the equivalent of a child being force-fed a cup of lemon juice in a single sitting.

Tsumugi would’ve laughed if she didn’t have a facade to maintain. 

“Yes,” Rantaro finally bit out. “Yes, we do.”

Kiibo had finally finished fixing himself up. “It’s gaining traction, isn’t it.” Poignant, how he didn’t even bother phrasing it as a question. 

Tsumugi nodded. “Within the DGRP, at least.” She turned around in her swivel chair, giving a meaningful look at the banner behind her. 

DGRP. The name of Saishu Kingdom’s bureaucracy-- it was short for ‘Danganronpa.’

She placed a hand over her chest, heart swelling with patriotism. “The bullets of revolution refute the rule of tyranny."

Rantaro rubbed his temple, attempting to gracefully hide his irritation. “You don’t have to do that every time, Chief Officer Shirogane. Or you, Chief Officer Kiibo.”

Kiibo looked rather sheepish; Tsumugi laughed instead. “Oh, Rantaro. You’re still a little young. Once you get to being my age, you’ll start loving your country a bit more.”

(She pretended not to hear him mutter under his breath about hypocrites and traitors.)

Rantaro smiled. “So! Back on track.” He narrowed his eyes. “How far deep within the DGRP has this gotten?”

Kiibo glanced between Tsumugi and Rantaro. “Mostly higher-ups. There’s us three Chief Officers who know about it, clearly, but I am also under the impression that all the District Head Officers know about it as well.”

Tsumugi let out a noise; whether it was one of approval or dismay was up for debate. “And the Head Inspector?”

Kiibo shook his head. “Shuichi doesn’t know; I’ve checked. He seems… completely unaware, actually.”

“And you gave him the assignment?” she pressed.

Kiibo nodded. “I understand why you told me to give it to him, but…” he sighed, shaking his head again. “Never mind. While we’re on the topic, Inspector Himiko also isn’t aware, nor are any of the other subordinates I’ve checked within multiple departments.”

“Parliament doesn’t appear to have gotten wind of the matter, either,” Rantaro drummed his fingers against the table. “But…” he flashed a terrifying glare at the other two. “If they do, then Saishu as we know it is finished.”

Tsumugi waved away his concerns. “Not an issue. Saishu is isolationist, and we have plenty of limitations on anti-government sentiments thanks to the restrictions of modern global tech. We’ve maintained everyone’s faith in the old system, so we don’t need any connections to other countries beyond ordinary tourism.”

Rantaro let out a snort.

_“Besides,” _Tsumugi shot a nasty glare at him, “Parliament is too busy dealing with creating new laws for the hope of the nation to see the truth and lies of this… alleged coup.”

“I think it’s fair to say that it isn’t just _alleged_ anymore,” Kiibo smiled wryly. “The DGRP higher ups have learned the truth somehow, from someone, and they are now in favor of overthrowing the prince at his coronation ceremony. More than a coup… this feels like a revolt.”

“So? It wasn’t ever exactly a secret that the prince is absolutely ridiculous,” Tsumugi protested; Rantaro held up a calming hand.

“The prince is young, Chief Officer Shirogane,” Rantaro sighed. “Of _course_ he’ll be stupid. It was stupid of him to say out loud that he was against a revival of the nobility at his coming-of-age ceremony seven years ago, and it’s stupid of him now to keep antagonizing District Head Officers and acting like he’s obviously looking to manipulate someone. But what’s done is done.”

“So…” Kiibo hesitated. “Now what?”

“...Personally, I’m not all that pressed by it,” Tsumugi hummed. “All things considered, a coup doesn’t sound like all that bad of an idea.”

Kiibo looked shocked. “But we’re _Chief Officers--”_

“And Prince Kokichi is an idiot who revealed that quite a few of his personal views on politics clash with mine,” Tsumugi interrupted coldly, eyes flashing bright blue. “I don’t mind that we’re trying to throw him off the throne. In fact, I welcome it.” She sank a little into her chair, forcing herself to calm down. “This meeting was purely a formality, anyway. Since the DGRP as a whole is meant to be a more neutral party and all.”

“I hesitate to throw off Prince Kokichi without a second thought, but given the _truth… _I can’t say I’m totally against the coup, either,” Rantaro admitted somewhat painfully. “As long as we have a monarch, even if they are just a figurehead, we have to have someone who’s… well…”

Kiibo sighed. “...I see what you mean.”

“What do you think about the coup, Chief Officer Kiibo?” Tsumugi goaded. “Are you in favor of it happening?”

Kiibo blinked at her, then smiled. It wasn’t an entirely malicious smile, no-- Kiibo wasn’t the malicious type-- but there was a sort of petty smugness around the edges of it. “I’m sure you’d love to know, wouldn’t you?”

_Damn it, _Tsumugi thought to herself. Getting a confession out of him was as hard as it always was. But it wasn’t all that unexpected-- though the three of them were Chief Officers, certain incidents in the past had made it so that the three of them didn’t quite trust each other.

Or rather, just the one incident. _That_ incident.

And from that one incident came a level of distrust that let them balance each other out and kept the whole system in check, even if it was ridiculously unhealthy on all fronts.

_What a shitshow._

Tsumugi Shirogane laughed, getting up from her chair. “We’ll wait and see, then. For now, we won’t take any action.” She narrowed her eyes, eyeing the other two carefully. Gauging their reactions to this turn of events was critical-- if they made even the slightest hint of discomfort, with the final decision, she could extrapolate and gather the means to ruin them and advance her own agenda.

But no such hints were shown. Kiibo and Rantaro were as tight-lipped as ever-- and that _was_ one thing Tsumugi expected. They wouldn’t be Chief Officers if they couldn’t keep their mouths shut, after all.

Sadly, the two of them were… normal, for lack of a better word. A bit unusual in that they had some involvement with _that_ incident, but otherwise, they showed no sign of changing sides. Nor did any of the other DGRP higher-ups or Inspectors, if Rantaro and Kiibo weren’t lying to her.

(In other words-- none of them bled blue the way she did.)

“This meeting is adjourned.”

=

The court advisor held his nose high in the air as he continued delivering his lecture to the prince. It had been at least half an hour since he started; nobody had bothered to keep an exact count of the time.

“You are therefore advised to be careful above all. Do not leave the palace and do not leave DICE, especially without guards or your retainer, and most certainly do not sneak about--” The royal advisor looked up to see the prince snoring away. “Your Highness!” he snapped.

The prince blearily blinked his eyes open and yawned. “Woooooow, that was boring as hell! Is it over?” 

“Prince Kokichi,” his retainer, Gonta, whispered in fear, “Please pay attention.”

Prince Kokichi stuck his tongue out at him petulantly.

The advisor cleared his throat. “As I was saying… You are advised to be careful, Your Highness. DICE is the District of Inherent Class and Excellence, and as one of its residents and leaders, you are expected to uphold your honor, dignity, integrity, and chastity. This is an order from both His Majesty as well as the other advisors. With your coronation so near, it will be dangerous for you to go out. Luckily, Saishu Kingdom has had laws for several decades that restrained social media usage, and you have never been photographed save for once during your coming of age ceremony seven years ago, but--”

“Yada, yada, yada, I know all of this already!” Prince Kokichi sneered.

The advisor continued, ignoring the obvious insult. “Your father is sickly, and passage of power is always a difficult period no matter what. Do visit His Majesty from time to time, and perhaps wear the royal ring as a show of your gratefulness for your royal lineage.”

Prince Kokichi tilted his head exaggeratedly, tapping his chin. “Hmm. Is that an order?”

The advisor sniffed. “It is… merely a suggestion, Your Highness. Though I am sure His Majesty would be pleased--”

All of a sudden, a great loud siren-like noise pierced the room. “WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH,” Prince Kokichi brushed the advisor off, screaming and running about through the palace halls.

“PRINCE KOKICHI,” the advisor yelled, face absolutely tomato-red, stomping his foot on the shiny marble tile floor. He was fully at his limit. 

“Do not worry, sir,” Gonta quickly placated the irate advisor. “Gonta will catch up to him. Um-- please, go to your room and relax, if you’d like.” To the prince, he shouted, “Prince Kokichi, please wait!” and ran after him.

Much to Gonta’s chagrin, the prince had run into his private library and locked himself inside in the nick of time, right before he could be caught. 

Gonta knocked loudly on the door. “Prince Kokichi?”

“This is the headquarters of DICE District’s finest bread bakery. Come back tomorrow for some fresh sandwich bread,” came a comically deep voice from within.

Gonta let out a strained, quiet whine. _“Prince Kokichi. _Gonta sent the advisor away, so please come out.”

“Oh, dear,” the prince tsked. “I thought I told you I was gay back when we were teenagers, Gonta. Surely you couldn’t have forgotten_ that _experience.”

Gonta flushed. “Th-that’s not what Gonta’s talking about, and you know it! Please, be a proper gentleman and unlock the door!”

To his surprise, a quiet click resounded from behind the doors. Gonta hesitantly pushed on the handle and peered inside. “Prince Kokichi…?” 

There was no response. 

Gonta walked inside, scouring the room. It was a vast library, full of books and letters and all sorts of written works and records. Every nook and cranny had some piece of furniture or decoration, whether it was an armchair or a coffee table. He and the prince had shared quite a few childhood memories here-- mostly of them playing hide and seek, with Prince Kokichi whining because Gonta always took too long to find him…

“JEEZ, you take forever! I’m over here!” the complaint rang out from a different area entirely; Gonta whirled around, trying to find the source. 

Prince Kokichi tsked. “No, Gonta, other way.” Gonta turned accordingly and lo and behold! At last, Gonta had found him.

...Gonta supposed that even now, things weren’t all that different between the two of them.

He was sitting on the blue armchair-- weird, Prince Kokichi hated the color blue-- with one foot resting on the other knee and a book open in his lap. He drummed his fingers along the arm of the chair with one hand and twirled his hair with the other.

“Even after all these years, you suck at hide and seek,” Prince Kokichi commented blandly, agitatedly twisting the strand of hair. “You’re no fun.”

“Gonta is your retainer, Prince Kokichi,” Gonta sighed, bowing before his charge. “And we’re both far past the age where we can only be having fun… The advisor said you should think about your honor, and your dignity, and your integrity, and your-- um--”

“Chastity, yeah, I heard him,” Prince Kokichi yawned. “See what I mean? Even you’ve become a boring old adult who thinks I’m just fucking around… Both literally and metaphorically.”

“Gonta does _not_ think that of you, Your Highness,” Gonta firmly said, face heating up at the inappropriate subject matter. He frowned, a little sad. “Gonta would know, after all…”

Prince Kokichi snickered. “Right? Who does that guy think he is, talking to me like I’m still a teenager…”

This was making Gonta uncomfortable. “...May Gonta ask why you chose to come here, Your Highness?” Gonta asked.

Prince Kokichi was silent for a moment. Concerned, Gonta lifted his head ever so slightly, but quickly put it back down when the prince let out a scoff.

“Come on, you know why.”

Gonta may be one of the more oblivious people in the palace, but he wasn’t brain-dead.

“If Gonta can be of use to you, Prince Kokichi, then he will gladly sacrifice himself,” Gonta bowed even more deeply than he had been before. It was a one hundred percent honest offer.

“...Raise your head, Gonta,” Prince Kokichi sighed softly. He rubbed his temple, furrowing his brows. “You always offer to do that, even when my plans never go that far... Are you stupid?”

Gonta did as he was told, letting a small smile slip through-- while it certainly sounded mean of the prince to say something like that, the prince was only frustrated because he cared to begin with.

“It’s Gonta’s job,” Gonta explained with ease, “and even if it wasn’t, Gonta would gladly do it anyway.” 

Prince Kokichi bit his lip, then moved on. “Well, my plan doesn’t require_ you _to make a personal sacrifice, so whatever. It’s alright.”

Alarm bells rang in Gonta’s head. “A personal sacrifice…? But if Gonta doesn’t have to, then--”

Prince Kokichi ignored the question. "Aside from my father, I was the only one in this country who had the right to roll the dice and change things up, so to speak," he spoke nonchalantly, an easy smirk gracing his features. He frowned. "Key word, _was._ I’m not the same person I was before the coming-of-age ceremony. Things are different now. There are gonna be new players on the board sooner or later, and once everything starts..."

Gonta took a wary step back. "Your Highness?"

Prince Kokichi scoffed softly. "I'm not a fool, Gonta. And as aggravating as your simple-mindedness is, you’re not useless, either. I know we’ve both heard the rumors. Parliament may be made up of a bunch of scatterbrained hope-loving hacks who don't know anything about politics or planning ahead, but I’m not the same."

Gonta swallowed. "I... I see." It was true, and the prince was right. He himself had heard rumors of the...

Prince Kokichi snickered. "No need to look so serious, Gonta! It was obvious that the coup would start eventually. Well, to myself and DGRP, anyway-- not Parliament. The officers within DGRP know I'm a lying, manipulative bastard, so I really thought they’d start up the insurrection sooner--"

"But you're not!" Gonta immediately protested; he held his tongue upon seeing the glare the prince shot at him. "Apologies, Your Highness. But if Gonta may say so... you are neither of those things. Gonta has been by your side since you were _five,_ and--"

"It doesn't matter what the true me is like on the inside," Kokichi interrupted with a wry smile. "As long as they see this mask of mine and hate it enough to actually _try_ to change the status quo, then that means _it’s working."_

Gonta furrowed his brows, aggrieved. "B-But... You have a plan for after everything happens, don't you? You… You always have a plan.”

Prince Kokichi closed the book and put it on the table in front of him, setting his leg down as he waved Gonta’s concerns away. "Of course I do! For someone who’s known me for the past twenty years, you sure are hesitant to believe in me." 

Gonta grimaced, clamping his mouth shut despite looking as though he wanted to talk back.

The prince hunched over, steepling his fingers as he faced Gonta. "I can't tell you the specifics just yet, Gonta, but I _am_ preparing. This 53rd coronation, this coup, this game--"

Kokichi grinned maniacally.

_"I'll win all of it."_

=


	2. mentally plan out your route.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most dangerous realizations are the ones that come completely out of left field.
> 
> The most suspicious people are the ones who stay cryptic.
> 
> The most faultless people are the ones who have no choice, but push onward anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2! i don't have any specific update schedule, but i don't intend for this multichapter fic to be particularly long either, so just. know that, i guess.
> 
> i have planned out the plot, though. i'll be real, i hope this intentionally confusing Hey What Exactly _is_ the Truth? mode of storytelling where things are slowly revealed doesn't turn anyone off ghugauhkg
> 
> [here is a post on my blog with a drawn map of the kingdom and some explanations of things relating to this fic](https://khattikeri.tumblr.com/post/187427085707/hi-im-reading-your-saiouma-royal-fic-and-im)
> 
> enjoy this chapter!

Shuichi wasn’t messing around when he said he’d get on that assignment as soon as possible.

Part of him thought that perhaps a methodical approach would be best-- go to nearer districts, then move outward-- but then Kiibo had insisted he return to Vera City and give a full report after each individual district, and even though it was a massive, irritating pain in the neck, Shuichi kept quiet and obeyed.

So once he packed his bags, Shuichi opened up an atlas and went eeny-meeny-miney-moe, and that’s how he ended up in the first district out of ten: Musica.

He closed his eyes and stretched his arms out, soaking up the gentle sunlight. As the name implied, Musica was a district with music and the arts at its center. Its people were determined and hardworking. Shuichi looked about, taking in the rustic air, the faint sounds of music from different stores and houses beautifying the scenery. Certainly an old-fashioned place, if the cottage-y architecture and cobblestone streets had anything to say about it.

“Ah, Head Inspector Shuichi!” a voice called out. Shuichi turned and was met with grins launched upon him.

_“Oof!” _He let out a grunt as two white-ish-blonde haired girls tackled him-- not hard enough to totally send him to the ground, but he stumbled. “H-Hey, Head Officer Kaede… and Officer Angie…”

“It’s been such a long time!” Kaede gushed, while Angie laughed. The two gave him a once over as he dusted off his knees. 

“Hm, Shuuuuichi…” Angie nodded her head from side to side, pondering. “God says you’re feeling tired!”

_Yeah, getting tackled tends to have that effect…!_

Shuichi chuckled awkwardly. “It isn’t a long trip here from Vera City, but there’s a lot of inspecting to be done, so...”

Kaede snorted. “What, is that like… anticipatory tiredness?”

Angie clapped her hands. “Getting tired before you actually do the thing that makes you tired! Nyahaha, what a strategy!”

“Let’s go to Musica’s DGRP building,” Shuichi diplomatically offered, changing the subject. “I missed you guys, but I’d like to get things done before we chat and have fun.”

“Sure thing!” Kaede chirped.

Angie giggled behind her. “Lead the way, Head Inspector Shuichi~”

Despite himself, Shuichi smiled as he walked ahead. Yeah, inspecting all of the districts over a short period of time was a pain, but… at the very least, he knew not to expect too much changing from the status quo. 

(He didn’t notice Angie and Kaede behind him, smiles instantly falling to grim frowns, exchanging a mutual look.)

It had taken a few days, but in the end, the inspection itself was ordinary, as expected. What wasn’t ordinary was the way Angie and Kaede were acting around dinnertime.

“So, Head Inspector,” Angie narrowed her eyes at Shuichi secretively, like she was trying to talk to someone about walking a dog without the dog hearing the word ‘walk’. “How are things… going back home…?”

“Uh,” Shuichi swallowed his bite of bread. “Good? I got a discount on a cheese wheel the other day from my local market, and I managed to grow my first tomato sapling after accidentally killing the first four, so there’s that…”

Angie didn’t look pleased by the answer; Shuichi shrank a bit internally. _What does she want me to even say…?_

“Now, Angie, wipe that frown off your face,” Kaede smiled, pouring more water into Shuichi’s glass. “We’ve gotta be better hosts than that, remember?” It was the sixth glass she had filled that night and Shuichi was too nice to say ‘no thanks’, so he smiled and prayed he wouldn’t have to excuse himself to the restroom again.

Angie shook her head. “No, God is telling me that I need to tes-- discuss this. It’s too important to let go…”

“Angie,” Kaede whispered, face utterly blank. “Drop it.”

Angie scowled at her, then turned to Shuichi, cheerful as a clam.

_Girls are terrifying, _Shuichi thought dazedly, pretending to laugh at Angie’s jokes. _They’re acting so much weirder than they were before! What’s going on?!_

At last, Kaede sighed, standing up and putting her palms flat on the table. “Sorry, Head Inspector. I take it… we aren’t as good at hiding things as we’d have liked to believe. The truth is...”

Shuichi perked up a bit. 

“The truth is…” Kaede bit her lip. “The 53rd coronation is nigh.”

_Oh, dammit, more of this weird bullshit._

Shuichi must’ve let his grimace show, because Kaede sat down, still looking uneasy. 

Angie took it as a cue to speak next. “To tell you the truth, Shuichi…” she thoughtfully stirred her drink, a fruit juice cocktail. “God believes... that you’re capable of many great things. So does Angie and Kaede. You’re good at your job, and we all respect that.”

“Okay…?” It was frustrating, being such an openly confused book. Shuichi couldn’t help but feel like he was intentionally being left out of something.

_“The 53rd Coronation is nigh,” _Angie emphasized. “You… you do know what that means, right?”

This was too much for his comfort. Luckily, he was more or less finished with his meal. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you two are talking about,” Shuichi got up quickly, clearing his plate and avoiding eye contact. “Your inspection went well; Musica passed. Thank you for your hospitality. I’ll be leaving by tomorrow morning.”

He chanced a glance at the two, then decided almost on a whim to test something out:

“The 53rd coronation _is_ nigh, isn’t it…? I’ll see you both there.”

Like magic, the womens’ dispositions changed. Kaede’s eyes widened, big and bright; Angie let out a sigh and smiled, allowing herself to loosen up more. It was a considerable change.

“Before you leave…” Kaede began, unable to hide her grin, “take these.” She pulled out a box from her purse under the table, opening the lid.

It was a musical note hairpin and a paintbrush.

“Gifts from both of us,” Kaede clarified. “As thanks for the inspection, and for your visit.”

Shuichi blinked in surprise. “E-Eh? I couldn’t possibly…”

“Nyahaha, you’ve proven yourself, Shuichi!” Angie clasped her hands in actual joy, the first time she’d looked so happy since the day Shuichi arrived. She looked him in the eye, bold and daring. “Take them. Consider them a blessing… from one DGRP member to another.” 

So he did.

And with that, he returned home.

=

“That was exhausting…” Kaede sighed as the train took off from the station. Shuichi Saihara had left Musica for good.

“Angie is just pleased that he is on our side after all,” Angie twirled a paintbrush in her hand absentmindedly. “God only knows what would’ve happened if he were opposed and realized what we were doing…”

“Still, what’s done is done!” Kaede pumped up a hand. “I know Shuichi will be helpful in…” she lowered her voice, suddenly conscious of the fact that they were still in public. “...you know.”

“Quite the better alternative, isn’t he?” Angie mused. “A bit more timid around the edges, but he’ll grow within the next few months if we all shape him right. The current prince isn’t bad either, but if all the other Head Officers are going along with it, well…”

Kaede nodded, pensive. “The prince really isn’t all that bad. He can be annoying, sure, but… given what we were told earlier, I’d rather prefer someone more close to the truth than a liar like him.”

“Oh well,” Angie yawned, then gave Kaede a lopsided, scheming smile. “Until coronation day, we’re basically set.”

Kaede returned it with a cheshire grin of her own.

=

_Click click click click tap tap click click tap click tap._

Another ordinary day in his small office within the Inspection Department. More paperwork. The ordinary life. Shuichi had reached the office at around 7:30 in the morning, and promptly got to work.

Around an hour later, Himiko stumbled in, hair messy and still looking half-asleep. “Nyehhh,” she whined, ruefully rubbing her eye. “Head Inspector, how do you even manage to wake up…”

“Discipline,” Shuichi replied evenly, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes. “Sorry, do you know where Kiibo is? I’ve been trying to get my report on the Musica inspection to him, but I haven’t seen him today…”

“Nyeh?” Himiko seemed more wide awake. “He said he had to leave on some other business the morning you left for Musica. He’s coming back next week. Didn’t he tell you?”

“Why, no,” Shuichi grit out, releasing his newfound annoyance on his poor laptop. “No, he didn’t,” he mashed the keys with a slightly more vengeant pressure than before as he typed. “How wonderful of him. How, cheerfully, delightfully_ wonderful.”_

Himiko snickered into her hand; Shuichi didn’t even bother snapping at her. “Well, he was acting weird, so I guess it’s not too out there for him to just up and leave.”

“Oh?” Shuichi continued typing.

"Remember the day you left? When I had to go ask him something, but Kiibo told me not to follow him? The documents I had were important, so I went and ran after him anyway, and he escaped to the conference room to talk to the other two--"

Shuichi mildly raised a brow as he rifled through a stack of papers, still not actually looking at her. "What, the meeting he had with Chief Officers Rantaro and Tsumugi? Yeah, I remember that."

"Yeah, them--" Himiko took a deep breath. "And they were talking sorta quietly, but I still managed to overhear something…”

“About what?” Shuichi asked indifferently.

“Something…” Himiko’s voice was small. “Something about a coup.”

_That_ got Shuichi's attention. His eyes snapped up, mouth slightly falling open. There was a stark moment of utter stillness between the two, where they both looked at each other with wide, doe-like eyes. Then, Shuichi scrambled out of his chair, reaching out and grabbing Himiko by the shoulders. 

"Whatever you do, Himiko," he whispered fiercely, "don't repeat what you just said to anyone else. Okay?"

Himiko nodded fervently, stunned. "Y-Yes, sir."

He let go of her with a start. _A coup._ Shit. No doubt to overthrow the prince, since--

Shuichi froze. 

What had it been that Kiibo said to him? And Kaede, and Angie?

_The 53rd coronation is nigh._

Shuichi wiped the sweat from his forehead, biting his lip. The 53rd coronation was soon. The king would abdicate soon, and his son, Prince Kokichi, would be crowned king.

Kiibo’s eyes had turned dark, completely different from his usual cheerful self.

Angie and Kaede had talked carefully, constantly staring at him as if they were gauging Shuichi’s reaction. The way they kept looking at him as they spoke, like they were tiptoeing around an edging, ticking time bomb…

Shuichi gulped.

Of course. _Of course._ The fact that all of this coincided with his mission to inspect every district… that had to mean that ideas of revolution were widespread enough to the point that the higher-ups made it _his_ job to see if everyone else in the DGRP wanted to be a part of it-- or something else to that effect.

Overthrowing the prince… Shuichi had never personally met Prince Kokichi before. Prior to this moment he had figured that all royals had rumors about them floating around, but knowing now that some DGRP officials were planning a coup changed things.

This was _dangerous._

He let out a shaky sigh, then turned right around and began packing up all of his files. No need for a week-long break anymore. This was too serious. “I’ll be on my way to Orderum then,” he said, closing his briefcase and walking to the door, grabbing his hat off the coathanger on the way out. “For my inspections,” he clarified unnecessarily. 

“Good luck?” Himiko tilted her head, more questioning than encouraging. “You just got back, though!”

“I don’t mind working under a lot of pressure,” Shuichi lied. “Besides, if Head Officer Kiibo isn’t here, there’s no point in me being here either-- I can just come back and finish both reports at once.”

“Don’t get too stressed!” Himiko insisted. “You look like you just saw a ghost!”

Shuichi almost laughed as he waved goodbye. _I wish it were a ghost instead._

=

Orderum was rather different from Musica.

For one thing, it was much more modern-looking. Sleek and streamlined and focused, the city was completely different from the classical, rustic look of Musica. It was also more populous, if Shuichi remembered his geography correctly. 

“Good afternoon, Head Inspector,” came a voice from behind. Shuichi turned around and was met by the sight of two people bowing deeply before him.

“Head Officer Kirumi and Officer Ryoma,” Shuichi blinked in surprise, then waved about wildly. “Aah, no need to bow! I’m just here on official work from the Chief Officers…”

The two stood up, prim and proper. “Very well,” Kirumi spoke gracefully. “Do follow us to our DGRP office. We will help with any work you need.”

=

And help they did-- they were certainly more _tactful _than Angie and Kaede, at the very least. So far they hadn’t mentioned the coup at all.

“There’s been two reported accidents on this train line,” Ryoma pointed out on the map Shuichi was looking at. In all sincerity, their stiff politeness was probably setting Shuichi off more. 

Shuichi flipped through the files. “I see… in that case, I’ll have to report it in my final report. In the meantime, brush up on the safety parameters and have the trains all carefully looked at to prevent future accidents.” The words flowed out of his mouth with remarkable ease-- practiced, practical answers to all the problems anyone could have.

Kirumi nodded approvingly. “I will see to it that that occurs. Thank you for your insight, Head Inspector.” She lowered her gaze to match Shuichi’s, as if boring a hole into his soul. “I don’t know what we would do without you here to lead us.”

Shuichi nearly dropped the file.

=

The shock was still left in his mind even by the traditional dinner with the leaders later that week. His final day in Orderum, sitting in a lavish, clean restaurant with Kirumi and Ryoma, and all that Shuichi could hear in his head were those words, ringing out with deft precision.

Without you here to lead us.

You.

Here.

_Lead us._

A coup to overthrow the prince was one thing, but a coup to overthrow the prince _and install Shuichi on the throne instead..._

...It was madness.

“You okay, Head Inspector…?” Ryoma asked, sounding seriously concerned. Shuichi shook his head.

“It’s… nothing. I’m a little bit dizzy, is all…”

“Oh...kay…?”

Kirumi’s concern wasn’t as easily dismissed. “Would you like some more water? Or could I perhaps get you some medicine? Orderum is best known for its medical industry, after all…”

“No, Head Officer Kirumi, I’m just…” Shuichi rubbed his temple, wracking his brain.

“Something on your mind?” Kirumi tilted her head.

“The 53rd coronation is nigh and all, right?” Shuichi sounded more tired than anything-- but there was no point in masking it. Either he’d say it, or these two would dance around the topic for another hour after they’d finished their meals.

Evidently, neither of them were expecting Shuichi to say anything-- for a split second, their eyes were wide as dinner plates. But just as quickly as it’d shown, their surprise had worn off.

“Here,” Ryoma nudged a box towards Shuichi. “Pair of gloves from the Head Officer and a dog tag from me.” 

“Gifts, am I right?” Shuichi commented drily, accepting the box.

Kirumi sniffed. “I’m just happy you picked up on it before we had to do anything remarkably stupid.”

Shuichi flagged a waiter over to ask for the check. “Your inspection went well. I’ll…” he sighed, somewhat frustrated. “I’ll see you both at the coronation.”

Ryoma chuckled. “You’ve still got a ‘ways to go, but… I think you’ll do alright.” He lit up a cigarette. “Better than the current prince, anyway.”

Kirumi took the cigarette out of his hand and crushed it, ignoring Ryoma’s sad sigh. “I’m not fond of the current prince either, but we can’t discuss treasonous things like that in public restaurants,” she whispered fiercely. “Even if this is a high class reservation.”

“He’s done too much ridiculous shit,” Ryoma scowled. “Suggesting that Parliament defund the arts made Musica mad, and then declaring that Parliament should order Orderum to start making atom bombs instead of medicines and biotechnology… he’s off his rocker.”

“He’s just an arrogant, childish monarch in his mid-twenties,” Kirumi scoffed. “Though I can’t say I disagree with you…” She looked up at Shuichi. “You’re much more reasonable, you know. As well as… well, you know...”

“Really,” Shuichi said faintly, hardly even registering the compliment. “Interesting.” He signed the check the waiter had given, too sick to even want to continue having this conversation. “I’ll be leaving, then. I hope you two have a safe rest of the evening.”

“You as well, Head Inspector,” the two of them replied harmoniously. Their voices were so much kinder and genuine when addressing him. The contrast between how they spoke to him versus how they spoke about the current prince… made Shuichi worry.

On the train ride back, with the box tightly held in his arms, Shuichi could only think one thing.

_Whatever sort of plot this coup is… I’m screwed._

=

**My Beloved Spymaster: **And that’s what happened in Orderum according to my spy, Your Highness.

**Liar Prince (You): **okay for the MILLIONTH time you dont have to call me your highness over text bghsdkjkghkk

**My Beloved Spymaster:** …

**Liar Prince (You):** ...I have Iidabashi on my side as well, and only the highest ranking government employees and monarchs can have more modern cell phones thanks to older laws that Parliament still hasn’t gotten rid of, so you can rest assured that these are safely encrypted.

**My Beloved Spymaster:** ………..

**Liar Prince (You):** oh come ON the messages literally delete after ten seconds anyway don’t get your ranty panty in a twist

**My Beloved Spymaster:** 1) Please don’t call me Ranty. 2) I don’t wear panties. That has to be sexual harassment. 3) You’re a royal pain in the ass, Your Highness. 

**Liar Prince (You):** part of the job description babey

**My Beloved Spymaster:** You could at the very least carry yourself like royalty over text, since you’re going to be king soon...

**Liar Prince (You):** hm! considering how many of you sick DGRP fucks are trying to get me off the throne im not so sure!

**My Beloved Spymaster:** ...Alright, I’m not even going to try arguing with you on that one.

**Liar Prince (You):** ...You know for a fact that I’m serious, so don’t give me any lectures on how I act.

**My Beloved Spymaster: **It’s sort of in my nature, so...

**Liar Prince (You): ***pinches yr widdle cheeks* aww you cwyptic head officew youwww

**My Beloved Spymaster:** Kokichi, I’m 35. 

**Liar Prince (You): **Yeah, a 35 year old bureaucrat who more or less scammed a child assassin into permanently spying on her best friend

**My Beloved Spymaster: **I

**Liar Prince (You):** Once this all blows over, let Maki Harukawa go, okay? It’s been years and she hasn’t ever had to do anything beyond carrying the weight of her trauma. Lmao

**My Beloved Spymaster: **How…

**Liar Prince (You):** Well I NEVER. I’m royalty, you swine! I’m 25, not stupid! Of course I’d have ways to find out the ridiculous shit you’ve pulled in the name of so-called good you keep trying to protect!

**My Beloved Spymaster: **You’ve known the truth for 7 years, Your Highness. I’ve known for as long as you’ve been alive.

**My Beloved Spymaster:** There wasn’t much I could do aside from this, not with Tsumugi holding most of the DGRP’s power.

**My Beloved Spymaster: **I’m not going to make light of Maki’s problems, but… she’s not the only one who’s had to carry some weight. 

**Liar Prince (You): **Anyway! I’m holding a gala on the 30th and you’re invited! And so’s everyone from the DGRP!

**My Beloved Spymaster:** hhuh?

**Liar Prince (You):** just to celebrate me becoming king soon. check ur mail i think the invites may have come in already for head officers and the like

**Liar Prince (You): ** I especially want to meet that little puppet ruler you lot are trying to replace me with.

**Liar Prince (You): **of course i’m a figurehead too but i’m waaaaay better than he could be! >:p

**My Beloved Spymaster:** You meeting with Shuichi so soon is NOT a good idea

**Liar Prince (You):** It isn’t, and that’s exactly why I think I need to do it.

**Liar Prince (You): **Nishishi… It’s all coming together.

=

Kokichi tossed his phone on the bed and sighed wistfully. The gala preparations were already underway. Invitations had been sent.

Rantaro Amami played just as delightfully into his hands as everyone else.

Granted, Rantaro had been a little traumatized by the truth-- any child would, Kokichi supposed-- so it wasn’t like he was truly manipulating the man. He was going with his conscience, and that happened to align with what Kokichi wanted.

It was the 24th now, so within the next few days, he’d be meeting his so-called successor at the gala.

Kokichi grinned.

_Shuichi Saihara, huh..._

=

The next two visits weren’t all that different from the first two. 

He’d visited Sparr first. Sort of in the middle in terms of population, but full of strong-hearted people who didn’t mind fighting to protect what they loved. In other words, they were spirited-- and that spirit showed in Head Officer Tenko Chabashira.

After finishing the report for Sparr came a visit to Folke. Folke was, in a way, a no-man’s land. Very natural, and full of nomadic peoples of different cultures who liked sharing each other’s ways of life. It was only fitting that their Head Officer, Korekiyo Shinguji, was equally enamored by humanity.

Both of those Head Officers had told Shuichi that the 53rd coronation was nigh. Both of those Head Officers had noted Shuichi’s seeming acceptance of their statements and given Shuichi gifts before he left.

Shuichi stood in front of his dresser drawer in his apartment, holding the pinwheel hair tie in one hand and the mask in the other, and wondered what on earth he’d gotten himself into.

It was eerie, in all honesty-- Tenko and Korekiyo were both vastly different people, perhaps as far apart in personality as one could get. And yet, they both looked and acted almost identically during Shuichi’s visits to their districts, having the exact same look in their eyes-- grim yet eager, like they were trusting him with something important.

How did all of these leaders in Saishu’s government get involved with this coup? Why did they agree to it? 

Most importantly, why was their mutual contact _Shuichi, _of all people?

Shuichi let out a sigh, put the gifts away in the drawer, then plopped onto the couch in the living room, face in his knees. “I suppose even_ my_ job could be considered higher ranking than most, but still…” he mumbled to himself. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the unexpected sound of the door opening and closing.

“I brought some fruits and coffee,” Maki called out. A pause. “Shuichi?”

Footsteps, then a soft finger poking his arm. “Hey. Shuichi.” A hand ruffling his hair to oblivion. “Wake up.”

“‘m already awake,” Shuichi swatted her hand away, making a sort of whining noise. Maki laughed.

“Just look at me for a sec.”

Shuichi did so, and was promptly flicked on the forehead. 

“Don’t worry so much,” she chided, ignoring his indignant yelp and walking to the kitchen. “This inspection thing seems like it’s taking a toll on you…”

It was true to some extent. But Shuichi couldn’t tell Maki about the truth with the coup and all, so he changed the subject.

“I swear, you do some sort of weird workout that makes your finger strength tougher than steel,” Shuichi clicked his tongue. “There’s no way I’d get this hurt by just someone flicking my forehead…”

Maki paused, apparently in the middle of peeling some of the fruit. “...You don’t say?”

“Yeah, like…” Shuichi hummed thoughtfully, walking into the kitchen and taking out some plates. “I mean, I know you’re a preschool teacher and all, but maybe you do heavyweight lifting on the side? Or like, judo or something.”

Maki rolled her eyes and continued peeling. “Next you’ll be claiming I’m an assassin,” she scoffed.

“It’s feasible!” Shuichi protested, bringing the coffee into the living room and sitting on the couch, feet tucked to his side. “There isn’t total evidence denying that…”

Maki walked back into the living room, setting down the plate of fruit and sitting down next to Shuichi. “We’ve been friends since we were kids. I think you’d know by now if your childhood friend was secretly some ninja assassin murderer.”

To that, Shuichi had no comeback. Sure, they’d met later in elementary school-- he was nine and she was eleven-- but there’s no way an eleven year old girl could be an assassin, much less continue to do assassin work behind his back.

Since they were young, people had always told them that they were well-suited for each other. Certainly, they were close, and perhaps more intimate than others would expect, but that was more because they had spent a long time together-- neither of them could imagine actually being romantically interested in the other, and Shuichi was glad for it. This sort of friendship was ideal.

Maki scooted closer next to Shuichi and took a sip of her coffee, grabbing his TV remote from the coffee table and turning on the TV. “See? I win. I’m not an assassin, you’re just weak as all hell.” 

Shuichi stuck out his tongue at her, cheeks tinged with red as he took a sip of his own coffee and then set the cup back down. “I go out on walks sometimes…” 

Maki drained her coffee in seconds. “You don’t sound sure of yourself.”

“Cut me some slack. I’m an inspector, not a bodybuilder.”

She set the cup on the coffee table, lazily nestling her head into the crook of Saihara’s neck and closing her eyes. “Put on that dumb shit show again,” she yawned. “Work’s a pain and I wanna be brain dead.”

Shuichi patted her head amiably with one hand, taking the remote from her with the other. “Maki, you think everything’s dumb shit. Be more specific?”

She opened one eye and glared. “No.”

Shuichi laughed softly, turning off the TV. “Then I guess it’ll have to be silent.”

Maki whined. “Okay, turn it back on, I’m talking about that island reality TV show…”

“Oh, you mean ‘Jabberwock’?” Shuichi guessed, turning it back on as requested. It was a show where people were trapped on an island and murdered one by one, and everyone was put under suspicion of being the killer. “I know who the mastermind is. The season finale hasn’t aired yet, but I read the spoilers.”

“So have I. Apparently this season’s protagonist was the ringleader all along.”

Shuichi chuckled. “Weird twist, isn’t it? Even though it’s a cliche ending, I didn’t see it coming at all.”

Maki paused, silent. She slowly peeled herself away from Shuichi and looked him in the eye.

Shuichi blinked, confused. “Maki?” he prompted.

“Yeah,” Maki said, still staring at him. A beat. “Weird.”

Shuichi narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to ask her what was up, but before he could, her phone rang. 

Her eyes widened; she opened it and immediately pressed the deny call button, flipping the phone shut. 

Shuichi reached out to her. “Is something wrong? What’s going on?”

Maki grabbed her keys. “Nothing,” she lied.

Shuichi furrowed his brows, unwilling to let that slide. “There’s no way that was _nothing--”_

“It’s an important call from a side job, Shuichi,” she rushed, grabbing her keys. “Don’t worry about it, I just need to run and make it there fast because he called on short notice--”

“How do you know that’s what they wanted when you didn’t even_ answer_ the call?!” Shuichi yelped incredulously, scrambling to reach the door before her so he could ask more questions.

“It’s not important, Shuichi!” she yelled back, triumphantly beating him to the door. “I’ll be back later tomorrow, so just rest easy tonight and _don’t worry about it!”_

The door closed shut behind her.

Shuichi slumped on the floor, twisting his mouth in foul irritation. Right, right, right. He couldn’t forget just how flighty and secretive Maki could be sometimes. Platonic cuddling and banter on the couch one second, then immediately avoiding him like the plague the next. Sure, she deserved privacy, but… this was beyond weird.

...Yeah. Weird.

=

Maki would have to take a shower when she got home. 

As usual, Shuichi hadn’t been bugged-- no discreet cameras, no audio-tapping equipment, no microchips, nothing. It was annoying, having to build up a friendship close enough to be able to constantly sidle up to him and _cuddle _as a way of doing a body check... but it was the easiest way to make sure that nobody, DGRP member or otherwise, had compromised his security.

She took out her phone and called her employerback.

_“Fast as usual. Thanks for getting back to me. How’s the mission going?”_

“Some fucking mission this is, you piece of shit,” she hissed. “Do you have any idea how close he keeps gets to suspecting me? He actually suggested the truth this time--”

_“Hey, easy now. Shuichi doesn’t know _anything _about this, and if it seems like he does, it’s almost certainly coincidental_._ No need to get so upset...”_

“Well, I _am_ upset, and you’re gonna have to deal with it,” Maki growled. “I already followed him to Musica and Orderum and back. You’re powerful enough that you could just make sure nobody pulls any shit on your own. Why did you involve me and make it part of my job too?”

_“You’ve been asking for years, Maki,”_ he sighed. _“I’m beginning to wonder when you’ll realize that my answer isn’t going to change.”_

“‘Please help me, Maki, it’s an important mission’,” Maki mimicked in a saccharine sweet falsetto. “‘I’ll help you get rid of the bad adults that were hurting you, so if you protect Shuichi Saihara for me--’”

_**“Maki Harukawa,”**_ his voice was suddenly frigid. _“**Cut that out.” **_

Maki grimaced; she could picture his face, dark-eyed and furiously stressed.

_“...All you have to do is spy on Shuichi Saihara, detect any potential threats whenever he’s on the job, and eliminate them,” _he continued, considerably more calm. _“It’s not an avenue I’d like to take, but I have helped get rid of that group that set you up to assassin work as a child. With the coup up and running, top brass in the DGRP are finally aware of the truth.” _He took a breath._ “So now more than ever, Maki, you need to _do your job.” 

“I don’t care about threats, I want to tell him,” Maki begged. “I’ve been keeping this a secret since we were kids, and now that there’s all this coup bullshit going on, I can’t take it anymore.” She scrunched up her eyes, sighing in a futile attempt to cool down. “Listen, I…” she whispered. “Even though you’re ordering me to spy on my closest friend and assassinate people for him, I _know_ you’re not a cold person at heart. So please, let me--”

_“I’d love to tell him too, okay?” _he bit out, frustrated._ “But I’m afraid we don’t have that luxury. Not when Tsumugi Shirogane is one of the three people in charge of the DGRP, and not when she’s almost certainly the person who started this coup.”_

Maki froze, narrowing her eyes. “Are you--”

But before she could call him out on his lie, he clicked his tongue and retreated. _“Orders are orders, Maki. I’ll be back to check in soon.”_

Rantaro had ended the call.

_That son of a bitch._ Maki slammed her flip phone shut, shoving it back in her pocket. What a joke this all was.

Preschool teacher by day, secret assassin-slash-bodyguard by night. It was like something out of a trashy old comic book.

And yet, that was the life of Maki Harukawa.

She scoffed and switched her phone off. Rantaro wasn’t a total asshole, but he was shrewd when he needed to be, and that was enough to make him untrustworthy in her book. 

But, Maki supposed, no matter how nice or trustworthy she thought certain people were, they’d all have to deal with the aftermath of this ridiculous coup-slash-conspiracy. It was her own misfortune for being connected to the truth, nothing more.

...At least she’d able to continue protecting Shuichi from the fallout, even if it meant him staying blind to reality.

She sighed, taking in the cold, brittle air around her, and then walked forward.

=

‘Invitation to Prince Kokichi of Saishu’s Royal Gala in Celebration of His Soon-To-Be Coronation’ was a mouthful, if you asked Shuichi.

But nonetheless, that was what the invite card and envelope on his desk said. 

_Right when I find out that the higher-ups want to replace the prince with me, I get this,_ Shuichi’s mind raced. _Oh, god._

_Things are moving faster than I thought._

=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please dont kill me i promise shuichi and kokichi will actually meet in the next chapter asghjdshghagalgkjdjjdg
> 
> comment if you found anything interesting while reading! or even if you have predictions! in general, please leave kudos & comments if you liked this so far! the encouragement is much appreciated.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://khattikeri.tumblr.com/)


	3. pick up your piece, and

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galas are intense and scary, but necessary.
> 
> Princes are mysterious and flirty, but kind.
> 
> Shuichi gets married on a lovely balcony (?!) and Maki suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter feels,,,, so pretentious to me every time i reread/revise/edit i'm physically in tears. please read my v3 chatfic after this if u havent i promise u it's all lighthearted simple-minded fun, nothing like this ridiculous nonsense
> 
> me: this au is too complicated  
also me: u were the one who created this. idiot
> 
> all things said and done, i do hope you guys enjoy this!!! ^^; i do my best to update weekly, so here we are. have fun and please comment or kudos if you like it~

It was a strange gala. 

Well... no more strange than how most galas should be. On the surface, it was actually fairly ordinary. What was strange about it was the fact that everyone in the DGRP was invited. The royal family tended to lay low.

Though none of the guests let it show, they were all internally alarmed to some degree. _Something important is going on here. The prince is planning something dangerous, and this gala was set up as a warning. We weren’t invited as guests. We were invited to be sussed out-- whether by him talking to us, or some other form of surveillance._

It was tricky footing they were all standing on-- if anything went terribly wrong, their whole plan would go up in flames. Luckily, nobody was going to make a spectacle-- not any of the Head Officers, at least. But the same couldn’t be said of the rambunctious prince.

The rambunctious prince who had yet to show himself at his own party.

Meanwhile, Shuichi himself was at odds with more important things: his own formalwear. His job as Head Inspector was important, sure, but never important enough to warrant royal invitations to these sorts of events. He’d ended up scrambling last-minute to get one of his uncle’s old suits tailored to fit him, and more than stupid political drama, the suit was his top priority at the moment.

He dusted himself off and took another pitiful sip from his glass of wine, pretending he couldn’t feel the hard gazes of every DGRP Head Officer on his back. Some-- like Kaede and Kirumi-- had chatted with him a bit. Even Kiibo had made light conversation. 

But most of them chose to stare and observe him instead.

_Damn all of you and this coup._

Part of him wished he could be back home, doing anything else-- even if he was at his office, writing up reports, he’d feel more at ease. Shuichi sighed. The most ideal option would be hanging out with Maki, but he couldn’t call her now. She was busy at a part-time job-- and there’s no way that job would be in DICE, so he could forget contacting her tonight.

Man, if only she were here right now...

=

_“Any updates, Maki?”_

“He sighed for the 427th time this evening, if that’s what you mean,” Maki drawled into her earpiece. “Ah.”

Rantaro’s breath hitched, clearly eager. _“What is it?”_

“He bent over to pretend to tie his left shoe.”

Rantaro swore. _“Goddammit.”_

Maki rolled her eyes. “You’re telling me. Sheesh...”

She was used to tailing Shuichi, but she could never get used to the sheer boredom that task entailed. Apt, considering how he was a bureaucrat who did nothing but type on a computer and look through boring-ass files all day long.

Maybe she’d have more fun tailing him if he were something exciting, like a homicide detective or something.

...Nah.

_“Alright, Tenko and Kaito are both walking my way. I’ll be off. If anything happens, go behind the furthest curtain on the hall’s leftmost side. I’ll meet you there._

“Roger.”

And with that, Rantaro signed off. 

Maki sighed, then looked up to take in the court around her. It was so _big._

Naturally as an assassin she’d be able to slip through wherever, but it was still just jarring to look at that much empty space. Dozens of tables and chairs, with literal heaps of food piled onto them... It was a dream that her childhood self probably wouldn’t have been able to even fathom.

She wished she could enjoy it together with Shuichi, instead of having to trail behind him so secretively.

But now wasn’t the time for wistfulness-- the prince of Saishu was due for arrival any moment.

And she was right to expect it: within seconds of her prediction, the triumphant din of trumpets echoed out in the grand hall, signalling the heir’s presence.

=

Prince Kokichi had his head held high as one of the palace servants droned on and on, reading off a script about the prince’s fashionably late arrival and the meaning of this gala as a precedent to the coronation coming soon and _yada yada yada._

Yaaaaawwn. Boring.

He let his eyes sweep over the hall. There were plenty of people from DICE here, at the very least-- which was to say, not a lot of them. Ever since the nobility had been stripped of their titles and rights decades ago, the royal palace didn’t see very many guests. In fact, the vast majority of the guests tonight seemed to be DGRP Head Officers and Chief Officers.

And, of course, the Head Inspector whom Kokichi had been wanting to see for all this time.

Rantaro was right-- Shuichi Saihara certainly didn’t_ look _like much. He was standing alone, off to a completely different side of the hall. It was actually sort of amazing, how the Head Inspector had managed to avoid talking very much with anyone.

What a wallflower. What a lame, loser-faced snorefest of a human being.

Kokichi grinned to himself._ I’ll change that if I have to._

After giving out a quick, dirty speech with some choice words (certainly not _intentionally _incendiary-- but if those shmucks got offended by what he said, it was their problem! HA!), Prince Kokichi eased his way towards the Head Inspector.

He narrowed his eyes, nearly quaking with glee.

_Here I go._

=

The entire time, Shuichi was praying that the prince wouldn’t walk over to him. All he really wanted and needed right now was to look as inconspicuous as possible.

_Don’t come here, don’t come here, don’t come here, don’t don’t don’t don’t WHY IS HE COMING HERE TURN AROUND GO LEFT GO RIGHT STOP STOP GO AWAY DON’T COME THIS WAY aaaaaAAAAAGH he’s here._

The prince stood in front of Shuichi, smiling expectantly.

Shuichi bowed, low and respectful. He took the Crown Prince’s hand and brushed his lips against it. “Your Highness.”

“Raise your head.”

Shuichi did as he was told and was surprised to see an impish, almost smug look on the prince’s face. His eyes positively _shone_ with mischief.

“There’s something deeply satisfying in seeing someone as impressive as you beneath me, Head Inspector Shuichi Saihara,” he said at last with a smirk.

Shuichi nearly _choked._ “I-- Your Highness?” he squeaked.

The prince snickered, pleased with himself. But before he could elaborate or tease Shuichi further, he got called by a guard. “Prince Kokichi! Your father has summoned you to his bedchamber. He has requested that you the party guests to their own devices and come see him for a talk.” 

The prince nodded at the guard, then turned to Shuichi and motioned for him to bend lower. 

“Um-- What is it, Your Highness?” Shuichi whispered, still obliging the prince anyway.

“Do be careful, now, Inspector,” Prince Kokichi whispered into Shuichi’s ear, a serious, low tenor. “I’ve taken a liking to you, so I’m giving you a warning. Saishu Kingdom has never been as peaceful as you thought it was, and it’s for your own good that you stop investigating the rumored coup set to keep me off the throne.” He paused. “Unless, of course,” he grinned slyly, “you _want_ to get caught up in it.”

And then he skipped away, all smiles and airheaded cheer.

Shuichi’s hand unconsciously reached up to touch his ear, now tinged pink.

What was _wrong_ with this royal?

Aside from whatever that was… Far from merely investigating the coup, Shuichi was already well entangled in it. If Prince Kokichi didn’t know that, then it was troublesome. 

...But what if he _did_ know, and was intentionally lying about it? He was certainly enough of a trickster for that to be a possibility. Shuichi placed a hand over his mouth pensively. Just what was this prince playing at?

He decided to follow him-- as far as he was allowed, anyway.

=

The second Maki realized the prince was aiming to talk to Shuichi already, she made her way to the curtain Rantaro had told her to go to. Rantaro himself had quickly followed. 

Everyone was looking at the odd pair with bated breath. The prince and the other, both together.

“Check and make sure he isn’t compromised,” Rantaro whispered to Maki, barely moving his lips. “I don’t think anyone could hear what they said. Make sure Prince Kokichi hasn’t done or said anything strange to him.” Maki tilted her head ever so slightly: a nod.

She followed.

=

Rantaro mentally cursed Kokichi.

_That impulsive, stupid flirt---!_

There was no need to talk to Shuichi just yet-- he was probably toying around, doing all that weird whispering, smiling like some sort of buffoon. If he didn’t take this seriously, the plan would have to be completely rethought!

_This is all going to go fantastically wrong,_ Rantaro thought, dread rising miserably in his chest like bile, _and just like the first time, I’m going to be held responsible._

=

“Halt, sir! Gonta is afraid you may not proceed further. The king’s bedchamber is restricted to himself, his servants, and Prince Kokichi only.”

Shuichi blinked. “Ah, I apologize.” He paused. “I’m lost?”

It was a pathetic lie, but evidently, this “Gonta” guard believed it. The guard made a round ‘o’ shape with his mouth. “Oh, Gonta sees!” He looked left and right. “Well…” he whispered. “Gonta’s afraid he can’t personally lead you out, since he has a post here… but if you turn around, make two lefts, and then go straight, you can certainly reach the gala hall!”

“Can’t go straight, I’m bi,” Shuichi replied automatically. Equally automatically, he smacked his forehead. “Shi-- I’m so sorry, pretend I said nothing.”

The guard named Gonta didn’t even seem perturbed. He only sighed sagely. “Gonta sees… his charge, Prince Kokichi, has had such an impact on the guests already…”

Shuichi grimaced, waving his hand about in embarrassment. “Er, no… I’m just... Very impulsive. At very awkward, horrible times.” Still, it was sort of amusing. _‘The prince has had an impact on the guests’_ was a rather funny way of saying he also made dumb gay jokes like Shuichi.

Considering what Shuichi had seen of him so far, all up close and personal, it didn’t seem all that off the mark.

“Thank you for the instructions,” Shuichi bowed politely. “I’ll… I’ll be making my way back, then.” 

Figuring out the prince could wait.

=

(And as always, unbeknownst to him, Maki followed.)

=

_So that was the Shuichi Saihara everyone’s been so wary about,_ Gonta thought._ He’s a nice man. Not at all a dangerous force like they all say, but well..._

Prince Kokichi came out of the bedchamber; Gonta straightened his posture and then bowed. “Same boring crap as always,” the prince muttered. _“‘Oh nooo, I’m dying, my poor dear son Kokichi please do this dumb traditional thing for me, for our family’s sake!’”_ he mimicked in falsetto, then mimed gagging. “Disgusting.”

Gonta stood rigid. “He’s still your father, Prince Kokichi.”

Kokichi scoffed, face scrunched up in a nasty look of disgust. An unsurprising reaction. But oh well! Gonta tried. 

“Head Inspector Shuichi Saihara was looking for you, Your Highness,” Gonta reported. At this, Kokichi brightened.

“You don’t say?” he purred. “Wow, he’s sorta easy to lure.”

Even while knowing what the people involved with the coup were trying to do, Shuichi was still willing to try to talk to the prince and get further ensnared in it. That settled it: Kokichi would have to maintain contact with him.

“The dance portion of this gala is due to start soon, as well,” Gonta added helpfully. Kokichi beamed.

“Perfect.”

=

“Is that…?” Kiibo narrowed his eyes. Tsumugi, whom he was talking to, turned.

And then she let out a gasp.

Prince Kokichi had just gone to Head Inspector Shuichi Saihara and held out his hand for a dance.

“There’s a million things that little gesture could mean, and I hate all of them,” Kiibo drained his glass in disgust. 

“Don’t be a buzzkill,” Tsumugi nudged him halfheartedly. Still, it was a little exciting: Kiibo didn’t usually reveal his personal thoughts on things right away. He was the more neutral, third-party type.

“If it were just two people dancing I wouldn’t mind,” Kiibo rolled his eyes. “I mean all the implications behind whatever they’re doing. Look at them!”

Tsumugi turned and looked. The prince appeared to be dipping the Head Inspector in a low, tango-esque move, much to the latter’s embarrassment and the royal guards’ mortification.

_“Look at them,” _Kiibo repeated, aghast. “Shuichi’s red as a stoplight! It _screams_ illicit activity.” Kiibo stared into space, completely at a loss. “You think the prince is trying to seduce our guy?”

Kiibo was awfully chatty today. What was his game? Trying to play himself up and make him seem like he was on Tsumugi’s side?

(After what she did to him all those years ago? No way.)

“Nonsense,” Tsumugi waved a hand dismissively. “That’s just young love. Flighty. Horny. More flings than long-term things.”

Kiibo shrugged. “Well, then… If you say so.”

Tsumugi held out her hand to Kiibo. “While we’re on the topic… would you like to dance with m--”

“WHY HELLO TO YOU, TOO, MIU!” Kiibo interrupted a tad too loudly to sound natural. He waved at Miu Iruma, who_ wasn’t remotely trying to say hi to him, dammit, _and then speed-walked away.

Tsumugi let out a huff of air as she retracted her hand, amused despite her annoyance. “Yeah, I figured.”

=

Refusing the prince was probably a huge NO in these sorts of situations, right? Public school didn’t teach Shuichi what to do in case bratty, flirty princes tried asking him out.

As he accepted the prince’s hand, Prince Kokichi smiled. “It’s an honor.”

Shuichi blinked, wary of all the eyes on them. “H-Huh? Why would it--”

Out of nowhere, the prince swung him around, laughing as Shuichi let out a shrill _“Y-Your Highness?!”, _completely and intentionally ignoring the classical piece the orchestra was playing. “No reason, no reason!” he grinned. “You’re just suuuuper hot, that’s all!”

And then he dipped him.

Shuichi was always wary, and always curious-- it was what had gotten him so high up the ranks as the Head Inspector. But this royal was so _off-kilter,_ so _unusual _and_ inappropriate _and _mysterious,_ that it baffled him more than any other case he’d ever taken on. 

The prince dipped him a second time, and it was really getting hard not to let out a screech every time they so much as changed directions. For real, it was a miracle that he wasn’t stepping all over the other man’s toes. 

Then, the third time, the prince spoke. 

“I don’t want any others to hear me, so pretend I’m saying something flirty every time you go down,” he breathed.

He pulled Shuichi up. Shuichi was bright red again; the prince laughed. “Nice, you’re even acting the part with the flushed face!”

“This face isn’t intentional,” Shuichi choked on his own spit, “Your Highness.”

The prince swung him around again, leaning in closer to speak. “I notice you have a watch. Because of the king’s health, the party is ending earlier than usual-- all guests are to be out by 10:45. I want you to hide somewhere when you get the chance. There’s a restroom in the hallway you passed by when you met with my retainer, Gonta. Go there. ”

_Wait, what--?! When did he--_

“When your clock reaches eleven, Mister Saihara, I want you to come back out of there and go to the furthest doors to the hall’s right, and meet me on the balcony there,” the prince continued, eyes flitting left and right.

Shuichi’s head spun. “I-- Why? What do you--”

“That’s all I can say. In five seconds, I’ll spin you out of my hands,” the prince informed him. He smiled. “Don’t be late, my beloved.”

Alarm rang in Shuichi’s head. “Your Highness?!” he whisper-shrieked. But before he could protest or ask for a better explanation, the prince had already done as he said.

Shuichi stumbled as he was forced to let go of the warmth of Prince Kokichi’s hand. Miraculously, the prince was smoothly walking over to his guards, yawning and complaining loudly about what poor dancers the guests were like he himself hadn’t just been spinning around hundreds of times.

Shuichi glanced at his watch, dumbfounded.

_“...‘Beloved’?”_

=

Shuichi had always sucked at dancing. It was funny watching him even try back when they were kids. 

What wasn’t funny to Maki was seeing him be manhandled by that abhorrent, manipulative prince.

She sighed, trying to calm down. The prince was actually good at hiding whatever he’d told Shuichi with those spins and dips. Maki could only catch a few words:_ watch, king, restroom, spin, late, beloved._

Whatever Prince Kokichi had told him, it couldn’t be good.

Once the guests left, she’d be able to observe all she wanted-- but she couldn’t follow Shuichi into the restroom the way he was going at this moment. Waiting would be a pain, but if she wanted to continue her mission properly, she’d have to do it.

Maki bit her lip. _Dammit…!_

=

Finally, once the appointed time came, Shuichi went to the balcony as the prince had requested. 

Prince Kokichi was already standing there, wearing casual clothes: a button-up shirt, a black and white checkered scarf, and black slacks. Shuichi nearly did a double-take; he’d only ever seen the prince in his formalwear at the gala.

The prince beamed. “You came after all. I’m impressed.”

“There’s nothing impressive about walking,” Shuichi commented drily. Then, he remembered who he was talking to. “Your Highness,” he added hastily. 

The prince laughed. “Don’t bother with that formal shit; nobody’s here now.”

Shuichi made a wary glance back towards the window. “Even your guards? I find that doubtful, Your Highness.”

Prince Kokichi waved a hand dismissively. “They’ll always be up and about. Don’t worry about it; they’ve all been ordered to let me be for tonight.” He let out a small sigh, resting his chin in his palm and looking out over the balcony’s ledge.

This whole situation was… way too weird and convenient to be true. The prince himself, whom the DGRP Head Officers wanted Shuichi to overthrow, suddenly calls him out to talk after a gala? It couldn’t be a coincidence.

The prince had to have found something out, right?

He wasn’t a fool like all the DGRP officers seemed to believe, if that ridiculous tango-slash-information session said anything about it. Shuichi had actually found himself impressed by the sheer amount of intel and planning the prince had gathered up and put together while in the middle of a dance. 

Shuichi had always been wary of the prince, but now… Now, he felt intrigued.

“You know,” the prince commented idly, still looking out at the view into the courtyard, “this balcony is historically where all of Saishu’s coronations have taken place.”

Shuichi froze.

“Royal decrees are proclaimed here, too,” Prince Kokichi yawned, “but the way I said that just now scared ya there, didn’t it?”

“...What are you planning, and why did you want to talk to me?” Shuichi finally asked, voice even.

Prince Kokichi pouted. “Rude, no _‘Your Highness’_ tacked on this time? It was actually pretty cute, hearing that come out of your mouth....”

Shuichi willed the blush away from his face, thanking the stars above that it was nighttime. “Please don’t stray from the question, Prince Kokichi.”

“...You’re not half bad,” the prince let out a low whistle. “Better than what I was expecting, anyway.”

“What....?” Shuichi couldn’t stop his own confusion. _Every single person I talk to just gives me another mystery to work with, huh…_

“Think about it,” the prince took out a small slip of paper and a pen seemingly from out of his scarf, and began to write something.

Shuichi didn’t have to think for long. It was a simple deduction: if the prince was smart enough to observe Shuichi at the gala and come up with a plan to secretly meet on the spot, he was smart enough to figure out that someone was planning a coup against him. And if he was smart enough to invite all the DGRP Head Officers to the gala in the first place, then…

“You’ve known all along about the coup, haven’t you,” Shuichi narrowed his eyes, “Your Highness.”

Prince Kokichi clicked the pen and handed Shuichi the slip of paper, ignoring the question. “My private phone number. Contact me if you ever want to.”

Shuichi stared at the paper like Prince Kokichi had just given him a fully-functioning lawnmower set. “Pardon?”

“You’re not used to being anything more than an inspector, but you still agreed to get involved in this coup,” the prince snickered. “It’s kinda moronic!” He sighed dramatically. “Luckily for you, there’s an amazing liar prince right here waiting and ready to give you advice or help at the drop of a hat!”

Shuichi couldn’t rip his eyes away from the numbers on the paper. “What’s the point of this?” he furrowed his brows. “Prince Kokichi, you’re giving me your phone number, and then what? _I’m_ the one who has to maintain contact? You’re the one who’s trying to start… a connection.”

Prince Kokichi blinked at him, surprised, then laughed. “Well, you can see it that way if you want. Even if you think it’s hypocritical, I’m leaving it to you.”

Instinctively, Shuichi felt like there was more to the statement than what he’d heard._ This prince… always seems to do things that are more than meets the eye._

“I’ll get to the bottom of everything about this coup,” Shuichi swore. “Before the 53rd coronation.” Whether that was the hidden meaning the prince was talking about or not, Shuichi would do it. From the start, he wanted answers. After these past few weeks of barely stumbling across new information and constantly being sheltered from the truth, he’d had enough.

Now, Shuichi had resolved to get the answers he wanted.

Prince Kokichi stared at him. He stared for a really, really long time. Shuichi almost felt unsettled by that serious, probing gaze-- especially coming from someone that most considered rude or childish.

Finally, he took out a ring and slipped it on Shuichi’s ring finger.

“Huh…?” the words came out of Shuichi’s mouth automatically.

Prince Kokichi beamed. “There! Now we’re married!”

Shuichi let out a yell, stammering up a storm as his face heated up for the nth time that night. “Wh-HUH?! W-Why would-- why would you-- _married?!_ I-- I haven’t even-- I haven’t even met you b-before tonight--!”

“Kyaaaa, you’re sooooo cool, Head Inspector Shuichi Saihara!” Prince Kokichi squealed like a preteen girl, gushing as he admired the way the ring looked. “It suits you!”

Shuichi took a moment to actually look at the ring despite his embarrassment. Indeed, it was beautiful. The oval-shaped lapis lazuli gemstone on it shone in the moonlight. “Why…?”

“Declaring that you’d solve all the mysteries like that made my heart flutter, so I proposed to you with this ring on the spot! We shall have a summer wedding. Now you can be the prince without overthrowing me!” Prince Kokichi snickered.

“Excuse me?!” Shuichi really wished he could have another drink right now, because this prince was making his head hurt. 

“Relax, it’s a lie,” the prince giggled. He paused. “You can keep the ring, though,” he said. “I hate the color blue.”

Shuichi looked at the prince. Actually looked at him, taking in all the creases and edges to him, all the shadows and lights and the way his eyes, lit up with mischief, still had something about them that looked dark and intense. 

An inviting, inky abyss. Like lakewater that looks shallow on the surface, only to swallow people up as they realize too late that it’s hundreds of feet deep...

For all his lies and pranks and childish acts, the prince was serious about the coup. He was being difficult about it right now, but he was a lot more willing to help Shuichi, and seemed to not have any major ulterior motives, unlike the other Head Officers Shuichi had talked to.

They all stood to gain something from kicking the prince off the throne. The prince had nothing more than his name and family lineage. Shuichi knew that much.

“I trust you,” Shuichi found himself saying. It startled him, but it was true-- somewhere along the line, he decided that he trusted the enigma that was Prince Kokichi. He trusted the prince more more than he trusted the Head Officers and Chief Officers after years of work together.

Kokichi clicked his tongue. “A horrible decision, really.”

Shuichi snorted, then shook his head. “Even if you’re lying… I’ll find a way to get both of us out of this coup.” He took a step back. “...I’ll be going now, but I mean it. I _will _get to the bottom of everything and end it.”

When Prince Kokichi didn’t respond, he turned on his heel and left, making his way to the train station with a new determination set in his heart.

=

Once Shuichi Saihara was out of earshot, Kokichi slid to the ground, letting out a harsh breath. Too much could’ve gone wrong in that little encounter of theirs, and he was damn lucky that it had gone mostly fine. Shuichi Saihara was surprisingly cooperative, though skeptical.

The crisp, dry wind rustled and the night-bugs chirped, indifferent to his affairs.

He kept breathing. In, out, in out. His lungs filled, then emptied, then repeated. Heavy breaths, light breaths, normal breaths. Kokichi let himself breathe.

Once he felt calm again, he spoke: “Well, Lil’ Miss Assassin? Got anything nice to tell your boss out of that?”

Maki Harukawa crept out of the shadows, black dress blending in with the night. “Chief Officer Kiibo was right. I think you_ are_ trying to seduce him.”

Kokichi scoffed. “Please. I only ever flirt to shake people up. I’d never actually fall for someone like him.”

Maki was silent.

“...He’s interesting,” Kokichi conceded. “He has potential.”

Maki was still silent.

_“...What,”_ Kokichi asked flatly. He couldn’t make his irritation more obvious.

“Nothing,” Maki rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not falling for him or anything, jeez. This isn’t love; it’s mutual interest,” Kokichi gave a once-over at his nails, avoiding eye contact.

She glared, eyes piercing through him like daggers regardless. “Do you wanna die? I don’t give two shits if _you’re_ in love with him. I know for a fact that he sure as hell won’t be falling for you once he finds out what you’re doing.”

“Hmm?” Kokichi dragged out the syllable. “I wonder what you’re talking about, _Harumaki.”_

Maki snarled; Kokichi internally cheered at the victory. Using hated nicknames was a good way to piss people off.

“You’re walking a thin fucking line, _Your Highness,”_ she spat. “You can act cutesy and gift people rings and phone numbers all you want, but if Shuichi gets hurt in _any_ of this, consider yourself dead.”

Kokichi only looked up at her and smiled.

“Royals, bureaucrats, you all act the same,” Maki clicked her tongue, face twisting in sad, angry disgust. “No matter what your goals are, you’re all the fucking same.”

“This is for his own good, Maki,” Kokichi murmured quietly. “At least, that’s what I’m trying to do. Whatever those guys are planning, I’m not part of it. You know that.”

“Whatever,” came the short reply. “I’m leaving.”

“Yeah? Tell Rantaro I said he’s a bitch and a loser,” Kokichi nonchalantly put his hands in his pockets.

“...He’s been through a lot of tough shit. He doesn’t deserve that.”

“Yeah, well, he’s not special. If he wanted to avoid this fuckery now, he should’ve spoken up years ago,” Kokichi sighed. He turned to Maki and raised a brow, feigning surprise. “Oh, you’re still here, Harumaki? That’s SO weird! I thought you were leaving!” 

“Asshole,” Maki muttered. The light, fading footsteps that followed cued her exit.

Kokichi let out the breath he was holding again once he was certain she was gone. He closed his eyes and stood perfectly still, basking alone in the cool, dry breeze. 

...He’d stay out here a little longer. The silent, empty area was a refreshing change of pace from the packed back-and-forth mind games he had to play lately. This was the only peaceful night he’d be having in awhile.

_I wonder if Shuichi’s feeling the same on his train ride back._

Kokichi opened his eyes, forcing himself to face reality.

“Good luck, my beloved,” he whispered to nobody.

=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be a little more relaxed. if that makes sense????????? ?
> 
> comment if you found anything interesting while reading! or even if you have predictions! in general, please leave kudos & comments if you liked this so far! the encouragement is much appreciated.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://khattikeri.tumblr.com/)
> 
> EDIT: (11/6/2020) WE'VE GOT FANART BABY! [some scenes from this chapter](https://twitter.com/odiiYu/status/1271232304833167361) by @/odiiYu


	4. move spaces one by one, then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi dislikes cryptic people.
> 
> A father later wonders why his son's letter arrived so crumpled.
> 
> To Kokichi, love is a deeper pain than lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter covers like... idk a month? in-universe? yeah. there's actually lots of time in between and lots of little dumb text convos here and there between ouma and saihara that i just didn't write on account of them being too inane and seinfeldian compared to the rest of the major plot,,, h
> 
> me: this fic is a pain!!!!!! i wanna post my other wip :'((  
also me: **you will finish this fucking fic first, coward**
> 
> i hope yall enjoy this chapter~ :v

Two weeks later, Shuichi was still feeling somewhat flustered from the gala.

Shuichi had kept up with his reports, diligently delivering them to Kiibo once the latter had come back from whatever trip he’d been on. Now, he was in a hotel room in Lunaria, proceeding with a new batch of inspections-- but even so, he still couldn’t get his mind off of what had happened on the balcony.

The ring looked far too expensive and precious for him to ever even consider wearing, so he kept it in a desk drawer back at his apartment. The paper with the phone number, though somewhat crumpled, had been ceremoniously held up on his fridge with a bear-shaped magnet.

Though neither he nor the prince had said it out loud, Shuichi realized that this was more than a simple partnership-- it was outright collusion. The two of them against whatever the rest of the DGRP was planning…

He had said as much to Prince Kokichi in their texts. Shuichi had a tendency to think things through, for the most part, and he eventually came to the conclusion that it wouldn’t be bad to at least send one text. He scrolled through his text history from a week ago.

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** Hello, Your Highness. I’ve decided to stay in contact with you, if you don’t mind. I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.

**Prince Kokichi: ** KLHJKLDSFLKJLSDF hooooly shit i cnat stop fukcign laughing youre killing me

**Prince Kokichi:** did u learn NOTHING from the gala. you don’t have to be formal with me!!!!!!!

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** I mean… You’re still royalty, Prince Kokichi...

**Prince Kokichi:** aww mr. inspector cares about my image :3c

**Prince Kokichi:** i’ll have u know sir that i’m a liar prince who doesn’t give a fuck :p

**Prince Kokichi:** anywhomst how’s it goin :?

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** Good, I think? I fed some shreds of lettuce to the ducks at the park earlier...

**Shuichi Saihara (Me): **Wait a minute don’t derail me

Ahhhhh, it was dumb. Shuichi scrolled through some more, half embarrassed and half nostalgic. The two of them had discussed the coup a bit-- or rather, Shuichi tried to discuss it, and Prince Kokichi always managed to shift the conversation to something more inane, like market deals at the local bread shop.

Prince Kokichi was… probably the least prince-like person Shuichi had ever met. The way he talked in private, the way he texted, the way he acted in public-- even if he was actually smoother and smarter than the way he conducted himself, those qualities didn’t nearly compare to the sheer chaos of everything else about him. 

Shuichi decided he liked it. 

He kept his phone on and opened up his suitcase, taking out his laptop. After dinner, he’d work on some other files. 

It occurred to him then that he hadn’t told the prince that he was in Lunaria. He opened up the texts with the prince and wrote a quick message:

**Shuichi Saihara (Me): **Sorry for not telling you before-- I’m in Lunaria for an inspection. The network access isn’t really strong here, so please don’t worry if you can’t reach me.

Surprisingly, the prince responded almost immediately.

**Prince Kokichi:** why would i worry about You >:p

**Prince Kokichi: **just kidding! it’s a lie! thx for letting me know

**Prince Kokichi:** For real, don’t worry about it. Instead, focus on the more ~deadly~ stuff around you.

**Prince Kokichi:** And have fun with your friends!

_Huh? ‘Deadly’...? _

It was an alarming thought. More confusing than that was the second message. What friends, aside from Head Inspector Kaito, who had worked briefly with Shuichi in a similar department?

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** Thank you??

**Shuichi Saihara (Me): **Lunaria is pretty safe, though, and I don’t have friends going with me on official business…

**Prince Kokichi:** whatever you say, mr. inspector <3

Shuichi shook his head with a smile and switched his phone off, previous worry already dissipating. _You’re ridiculous, Prince Kokichi._

He glanced at the clock in the hotel room and decided to get changed. Dinner was soon. 

=

_Dear Father,_

_I’m sorry that I can’t visit more often. Once every few months or so, and only for around two weeks at a time, is about all I can manage without looking suspicious. _

_That being said, I hope we can continue writing to each other. It’s been twenty-five years since that incident. Public resentment amongst those alive back then appears to have gone down quite a bit, and the younger generations seem to be completely unaware of what happened to begin with-- but in a country like this, you can never really tell._

_I almost wish we did have constant social media and a steadier news stream like everywhere else. That way, they’d forget faster. Or even better-- they’d learn the truth. That the whole thing wasn’t your fault at all from the start. Maybe then there wouldn’t be so much stigma that you can’t even create robots or other inventions with your own name._

_...Sorry again. I’ve been getting too emotional these days, what with the coup and all._

_I’m in favor of it, technically. I always have wanted something like this to happen. But at the same time, I know that it’ll only keep up the old cycle. The established line of elite monarchs will continue, even if it’s under a new name. _

_If <strike>Sh</strike> the next ruler ends up being influenced by the wrong people prior to the coronation, it’ll mean a world of hurt for the rest of us. It could revive the noble faction again, and the last thing we need in the political mix are more wealthy elites. I have a sneaking suspicion relating to descendants of ex-nobles in Saishu, actually, but it’s too sensitive to write here._

_Ultimately, the royal family and the monarch are all figureheads. They don’t make laws or anything, and all of their decrees are meant to be symbolic rather than legally correct. But they do influence the culture in this country. You know that. As long as they’re here, the nobles still have a foothold, even if they all should be gone._

_At least Parliament isn’t up for re-election soon._

_On another note… His reports are disturbing. Every district he’s been to is technically fine on the outside, but he’s been writing notes in the margins-- handwritten additions-- of what it’s like from an average person’s perspective._

_It’s nothing as bad as riots or rebellions, but the younger people especially seem more and more restless. They want change somehow, and it’s only through our suppression of both information and their energy that they haven’t organized. The monarchy as it is just isn’t something they like and revere culturally the same way older generations did._

_If we don’t act soon… I don’t know what’ll happen. I’ll stay in the shadows for now, but… this could play out dangerously if we’re not careful. _

_Ahaha, sorry again. I’ve bogged down this letter with more political chatter. In more positive news, I had a fun chat with Miu at Kokichi’s gala about that TV show, Jabberwock. I’ll spare you the details for now; I’m running out of paper._

_I love you, Father. I miss you dearly. See you soon._

_Your son,_

_K--_

Tsumugi crumpled up the letter in her hand with furious malice, ignoring the fright of the postman in front of her. She’d disguised herself and managed to sneak around the intervals of the postman’s route in order to steal it from the box after its sender had put the letter in. 

“M-Miss?” the postman gaped, likely wishing he hadn’t arrived ahead of schedule.“Please step aside, you’re blocking the collection box--”

Tsumugi stood unperturbed by the postman’s plea, instead giggling to herself quietly, then louder and louder until it turned to unsteady, manic laughter.

“I see how it is,” she grinned, face plastered with glee. “So that’s your game, Kiibo.”

=

The next few days at Lunaria were fine. 

Unlike urban districts or jungle-y areas like Folke, Lunaria didn’t have anything particularly picturesque on land-- the reddish desert sand that spanned for miles and miles wasn’t fun to look at after the first few minutes. Shuichi got lots of work done during the day, since there wasn’t a lot to look at. The connection was bad, but he’d done the smart thing and kept his work offline.

It was a boring, ridiculous thing to be proud of, but Shuichi was proud nonetheless.

The night skies, on the other hand, were gorgeous-- with little urban development, there was also nearly zero light pollution, and billions more stars filled the sky than what Shuichi was used to seeing in Vera City. He told Kaito as much over dinner on his last night there.

Kaito laughed. “Right? That’s why I love it here. The people are headstrong, and the sky’s even stronger.” 

His smile was short-lived, however. Kaito frowned, face looking rather empty as he nursed his drink. Shuichi noticed.

And then he sighed. Even with a good friend like Kaito, he’d have to go through with the motions of the coup, huh? 

“Do I really have to say this 53rd coronation codeword in front of you, too?” Shuichi asked, genuinely tired. 

Kaito looked up, a bit startled. “N-No, that’s fine…” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I already know you’re sorta on board with it, so I’ll just give you the gift from my part when you leave.”

“Okay.” Shuichi took another bite.

“So,” Kaito grinned lazily. “Tangos, huh?”

Shuichi choked.

Kaito let out a boisterous laugh, slapping Shuichi on the back as the latter sputtered indignantly. “That-- wasn’t at all what it looked like,” Shuichi insisted breathlessly, coughing several times before finally drinking water. His face was completely red.

Kaito only beamed. “Whatever you say.” He sighed. “I dunno what he was trying to pull, but be careful, alright?”

Shuichi nodded, doing his best not to betray any emotion. 

Kaito continued. “I don’t really like him-- not since that one time when he suggested closing off Lunaria’s trade routes so that he could have multiple giant rubber ducks floating along our ports-- but…” he sighed again.

_Kaito’s monologues aren’t usually so full of sighs,_ Shuichi mused. _Better pay attention to it._

“I… I don’t really _want_ a coup, y’know?” he whispered, then grimaced. “I just think it’s weird. Everyone’s suddenly going along with it, even though from what I saw at the gala, nobody really knew how it came to start from the beginning.”

Shuichi raised a brow, interested. “Really…?”

Kaito nodded. “You’re a good choice for a candidate, believe me-- from what we saw in those letters with the truth and all--”

“Hold on,” Shuichi interrupted, confused. “What letters?”

Kaito froze, as if suddenly realizing he’d said something he shouldn’t have. Then, he loosened up, deciding to go through with it all the way. He looked left and right, making sure they weren’t being listened to.

“We all got these photocopies of letters, newspaper clippings, and diary entries,” Kaito whispered, so quietly that even Shuichi had trouble hearing it._ And for that to come from Kaito, of all people… This was definitely serious. _

Kaito gulped. “I can’t tell you specifics like who wrote them and who the letters were originally sent to; it’s too dangerous. But those letters had the _truth.” _

Shuichi furrowed his brows. It was definitely a lead into this coup’s mysterious beginnings, but it still made no sense. “So someone else unrelated to the DGRP sent some important old letters to all the Head Officers, and after reading them, they all decided they wanted a coup? I don’t understand--”

“Wow, I’m REALLY full,” Kaito exclaimed, dramatically waving over a waiter to bring the check. He sent Shuichi a quick look. _Don’t push it. Not here. Not today._

Against his will, Shuichi pursed his lips and stayed quiet.

“Here’s the gift I’m supposed to give you,” Kaito pulled out the box. In it was a small statuette of a telescope.

“Lovely,” Shuichi commented banally, taking it in his hands. His mind was elsewhere. 

They paid and left.

“Got your bags packed for the next place?” Kaito asked as they walked back up the stairs to Shuichi’s hotel room.

“Mm… I’m going to Inventi,” Shuichi let out a soft groan.”I never really got along that well with Head Officer Miu, so it’ll definitely be… difficult, if you get what I mean.” 

Kaito snickered. “Yeah, she’s a real pain in the ass sometimes. But she’s pretty smart, so I guess it’s alright.”

“I guess,” Shuichi shrugged. He stopped. By now they were in front of Shuichi’s door-- yet Kaito hadn’t left yet.

_Something’s wrong._

“What, not even gonna open the door for me?” Kaito joked. But somewhere within his voice was a small tremor-- something that alerted Shuichi’s senses.

“I’d like the privacy, at the very least,” Shuichi said carefully. _Head Officer Kaito, what is it?_

“Come on, man, really?” Kaito whined, slinging his hand over Shuichi’s shoulder and shoving something in Shuichi’s chest, intentionally disguising the exchange. “Not even a little bit? Just to chill?” 

Shuichi froze, instinctively clenching his hand around whatever Kaito was giving him. “M-My train leaves in twenty minutes. I need to get my stuff and check out.”

And immediately, Kaito let go. “Well, I guess that’s fair, then. Can’t work around the train schedule.” He smiled, suddenly looking extraordinarily at ease. “Take care, Shuichi.”

Shuichi stared as Kaito promptly left, then opened the door to his hotel room. He slowly closed it behind him, then unclenched his hand to look at the hastily scrawled note that Kaito had slipped him. 

_ You’re being followed. _

Shuichi sucked in a sharp breath.

Did Kaito know about this the whole time? Who was following him? Why? And why did Kaito decide to tip him off to the fact? 

He closed his eyes and slowed down his racing mind, thinking carefully. _Calm down. There’s a reason for everything._

Kaito had always been rather honest to him, only keeping secrets when it was dangerous to the country as a whole. He wasn’t the type to hide something like a stalker tailing Shuichi specifically, and he especially wouldn’t tip Shuichi off to the fact if he knew who it was. In fact-- with Kaito looking around at the restaurant, he might’ve just noticed someone suspicious. Of course, Shuichi didn’t have the evidence to guarantee that’s what was happening-- but it was as good a hunch as any. 

He crumpled the note up and put it in his suitcase, carrying it out of the room and to the train station.

=

As Shuichi took his seat on the train, he gazed out the window. This would be the last time he saw Lunaria’s beautiful skies for the time being. He’d definitely miss it once he got back home. Unfortunately, it wasn’t therapeutic enough to make him forget his worries.

The train let out a whistle, signalling that it would be leaving soon.

Shuichi looked down from the sky towards the ground, to the empty train station. 

And there, meeting his gaze, was a dark, hooded figure staring straight at him, eyes shining blood red in the moonlight. 

Both Shuichi and the hooded figure startled, and with a quick yelp Shuichi pulled the curtains in front of the window.

_What was that? Was that--_

Was it his imagination? Surely he could only be concocting such a threat in his mind. How could he been so careless as to not notice before?

_...Are they still there?_

His curiosity ultimately got the better of him. Carefully, Shuichi pulled on the corner of the curtain, sneaking a peek.

The hooded figure wasn’t there anymore. 

Shuichi’s eyes flitted left and right, up and down, every which direction. He shivered, wary-- or perhaps a better word would be paranoid. Anyone would be, if they were an important government worker who was being tailed. Or if they were part of a coup meant to overthrow a ruler. And especially if the person tailing them_ looked them in the eye._

Shuichi shook his head. “Whatever the case, I can’t get scared now,” he muttered to himself. If this person following him had been doing it for a while, they would’ve hurt him by now. Clearly their goal was different. 

The train departed at last.

Shuichi took out his phone and turned it on, allowing his face to be washed with the bright light. _Change in topic!_ he decided, mentally attempting to cheer himself up. It had been a while since he’d last texted Prince Kokichi. He opened his messages with the prince-- according to him, each text would be automatically deleted after two weeks.

**Prince Kokichi:** For real, don’t worry about it. Instead, focus on the more ~deadly~ stuff around you.

**Prince Kokichi:** And have fun with your friends!

Deadly… Friends… looking at the texts now, they seemed almost startlingly prophetic. A stalker tailing him could be deadly.

Come to think of it, hadn’t the hooded figure back at the station looked startled when they saw Shuichi? Why would they be startled? They were hooded, perfectly and completely clothed in black. The only thing Shuichi saw was their red eyes…

He looked at the phone again.

Red eyes. Friends.

Slowly, almost as if in a trance, Shuichi checked his messages with Maki.

**Maki:** lol? do you wanna die?

Deadly.

His mind raced. No, it couldn’t be true. Maki said she had a part-time job! She was his best friend, too; she couldn’t possibly be here--!

_\--But she always says that,_ he countered his own thought, panic rising. _For years now-- she always uses that excuse, and she only ever uses it when I’m going abroad to a different district. Even before the gala, she got a phone call and instantly said it was a part-time job and left, deflecting every time I asked..._

He turned his phone off and set it aside. Then, he buried his face in his hands, letting out a shaky breath. 

_The person tailing me is Maki._

He definitely couldn’t confront her about it right now. Whether she was on this train or not, he wanted to be in a more stable state of mind when he talked to her about it.

No matter what, Shuichi swore he would talk to her about it.

He moved his hands down, covering his mouth and staring intently at the empty seat in front of it.

_...Now why did Prince Kokichi know about it?_

_=_

His question wouldn’t be answered for a while, and he decided he wouldn’t pursue it aggressively-- the last thing he needed was for Prince Kokichi to antagonize him after the quick rapport they’d managed to build. Instead, Shuichi decided to focus on his visit to Inventi. 

(This time, he was completely aware of the hooded figure boarding the train a few minutes after him.)

Surprisingly, the assignment for this district wasn’t as difficult as he’d been anticipating. It was a well-developed, relatively populous area-- more suburban than Vera City and Menda City bordering it, but still more polished than the rural districts. Naturally this meant more work for Shuichi overall, but Miu liked to get down and dirty with the important stuff as soon as possible-- pun unintended. 

“Look,” she rolled her eyes, an impatient hand on her hips. “I’ve always thought you were a spineless sort of virgin--”

Irritation seeped through Shuichi’s veins. _Gee, thanks._

“--but you do the job well, and I really can’t argue with those letters we got, so you better do a good job when the whole,” Miu made a wild, utterly incomprehensible hand gesture. “Y’know. When the whole Thing goes through.”

“Head Officer Miu,” Shuichi cleared his throat, “Can we just focus on this for now and discuss the rest later?”

Miu cackled and let him go on with it.

=

She wasn’t cackling several days later, when Shuichi slammed half of her outdated files onto her desk. “These need to be replaced as soon as possible,” he jabbed a finger at the top of the stack. “Especially the ones about education reform and robot safety. You can’t compromise the safety of the people like this!”

Miu cowered, letting out a mortified whine. “Right, right, I will, just--” she shivered, and Shuichi balked. “--Just stop looking at me like that!”

Shuichi cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. He didn’t usually speak out much unless it was related to safety. He was only ever ruthless when it came to his job-- for good reason. Shuichi’s aunt and uncle wouldn’t have died in a train accident if whoever was in charge had properly reported the defects.

Miu sighed, already beginning to type up new files. “Real bad of me to have some of these be files on robot safety of all things while he’s here…” she muttered to herself. 

Shuichi bristled. _What is she even talking about…?_

He sighed. He’d have to extend his visit here; there was no way Miu could rewrite the files in the short amount of time he’d allocated.

=

Miraculously, Miu had finished in about half the time Shuichi had expected her to take. It was perhaps the most pleasant part of his visit. 

As always, the most important aspect of his visit seemed to be dinner on the final night of his stay. Luckily for Shuichi, Miu wasn’t the type of person to waste time on pleasantries.

“You look like a giant fuckin’ nerd,” she decided, “And this district is full of nerds who like to learn and invent shit. You ever liked history as a kid?”

_What does inventing have to do with history...?_ Shuichi shook the doubt out of his head and thought about it less intensely. “I’ve never really been a history buff, but I guess I do know quite a bit…”

Miu poured a generous amount of ketchup on top of her meal, completely unperturbed by the horrified glance Shuichi was shooting her way. “Then you know that Inventi was part of a bigger district at some point in time. Technically, me, Chief Officer Kiibo, and Chief Officer Tsumugi are all from that district, but now we preside over the new three that resulted from the split.”

The floodgates holding back basic high school level history from Shuichi’s brain broke, and the old classroom information rushed through his brain again. “Yeah. Sometime--” he stumbled on his words. “I think twenty-five years ago by now? Inventi, Vera City, and Menda City used to be part of a bigger district called Robotica.”

Miu nodded, pleased by the response. “Now, do you remember why Robotica was forced to split up?”

Shuichi racked his brains but came up with precisely nothing. “Um-- they never really explained that far to us in classes…”

Miu leaned in and whispered: “That’s because they don’t want you to remember anymore. If you use that dinky brain of yours and dig a little, you might find out more of what you need to know. Kaito told me he slipped up about the letters, so I figured that if you were gonna be our new leader, you might as well learn the truth before it’s forced on you at the coronation.”

It was a genuinely kind gesture, even if it was laden with the same forced mysteries that everyone up til now had given him. Shuichi had hardly even gotten a word in edgewise, and throughout the rest of the meal, Miu wouldn’t elaborate. The conversation on the coup had ended.

She gave him a pair of inventor goggles as a gift when it was all over, and it took everything within Shuichi to remain calm and not throw it out his hotel window in aggravation.

“Why is everyone being so damn _cryptic_ with me?” Shuichi groaned, slamming his face onto the hotel bed. “You’d think that as fellow insurgents, they’d tell me what the hell’s going on…”

He got up. There was no point in feeling down now; his train would leave soon and he had to pack up and leave. 

=

On the train itself he realized with a start that he _did_ have a resource who might tell him what’s going on. Almost eagerly, Shuichi took out his phone again.

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** I was wondering, Prince Kokichi… Do you know anything about Inventi’s history? Namely, while it was called Robotica?

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** Thank you for the hint in Lunaria, by the way. I’m grateful.

**Prince Kokichi: **hmmmmm hm aside from it helping you, what’s in it for me?

Shuichi let out a snort at the response. _Typical Prince Kokichi._

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** It’ll deepen our bond, I guess? Our relationship will become closer.

**Prince Kokichi:** FSDKLFHDSLKHKJS WOW ILY??

**Prince Kokichi:** ah… sorry, that’s a bit too forward of me… 

A small blush dusted Shuichi’s cheeks. The moments when Prince Kokichi actually expressed embarrassment were extremely few and far between, but he rather liked seeing them. 

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** Sorry, I phrased it weirdly! Don’t worry about it!! ;;

**Prince Kokichi: **cute…

**Prince Kokichi:** ANWYAY

**Prince Kokichi:** I do know quite a bit. There are lots of books and articles on it in my library

**Prince Kokichi: **buuuuut it would be p boring if i just told u :p so instead I’ll point you to someone else!

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** why :(

**Prince Kokichi:** HGHGHHKDSKF

**Shuichi Saihara (Me): **:’( crying so much im gonna start a tsunami

**Prince Kokichi:** cheers babe i’ll surf on your tears

At that, Shuichi actually laughed out loud. 

(How long had it been since he last laughed so hard?)

**Prince Kokichi:** go visit kiibo if you reeeeeeally wanna know [eyes emoji]

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** *sighs* I suppose that’s my only choice… 

**Shuichi Saihara (Me): **thank you, Prince Kokichi <3 c: 

Shuichi tossed his phone to the side with a contented sigh, a smile curling the edge of his lips. These back and forth conversations between himself and the prince were already feeling normal. The texts he received reeked less of a tyrannical supreme leader, less of a cruelly absolute monarch, and instead felt more like texts from any ordinary young man his age.

Shuichi shifted. Why _would_ anyone want to overthrow Prince Kokichi? The more he thought about it, the more confused he was. Sure, the prince was prone to joking and taking things lightly, but despite coming close, he’d never actually started anything dangerous. And it’s not like he’d actually be a leader either way-- the monarchs were figureheads by this point. Certainly, Kokichi was suspicious in terms of him knowing about Maki tailing him, but Shuichi would confront them both about it in due time.

Shuichi imagined a different scenario away from all of his current drama: what if he and the prince were instead just normal people? The idea sent a strange swell to his chest. If the two of them were ordinary mid-twenty-somethings, not at all involved with the monarchy or the government… would they have been drawn together like this?

...He could see where this train of thought was going. 

But… Shuichi wasn’t upset with it. In fact, he didn’t even mind. Workaholic though he was, there was always this part of him that had wanted someone to talk to with complete and utter ease. Prince Kokichi wasn’t totally easy to talk to-- he had plenty of barriers-- but it was the first time Shuichi felt like he was talking to someone who would eventually reveal their hand instead of always keeping him in the dark.

Shuichi sat up, fully understanding. In such a short time, he’d gone from being wary of the prince to enjoying his presence.

_...I’ll wait and see if these feelings persist before making any moves of my own,_ he decided.

His phone vibrated again. He picked it up and was met with one new message:

**Prince Kokichi:** Anytime, my beloved <3

=

It had taken a long time to send that text. Even now, Kokichi was staring slack-jawed at the flirty line he’d just sent.

He set his phone down and took a deep breath.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

The scream was loud and resonant and didn’t _nearly_ capture the amount of internal panic and angst Kokichi was going for. He opened his mouth again--

\--and was interrupted by a terrified Gonta, who burst into his bedchamber with his sword drawn. “Prince Kokichi, are you alright?!”

Kokichi blinked at him, weighing the emotional toll this whole game was taking on him. “Physically, yes,” he tried to say. His throat was raw and the words came out raspy; he winced. “I take it back. No. This is all a disaster and my life is in shambles.”

Gonta rushed towards him, fretting like a mother hen. “What happened?” He noticed the phone out of the corner of his eye. “A message to the inspector?”

Kokichi tried desperately hard to will the flush off his face. Alas, his luck was small.

“...Prince Kokichi?” Gonta asked, this time a bit slower. 

“I felt like exercising my throat muscles, Gonta. Don’t worry yourself over it.”

“R...Right…” Gonta backed away.

It was a lie, of course. 

The truth of the matter was that Kokichi simply wasn’t _used to it_. Aside from Gonta, nobody had ever spoken to him that way, in real life or in text. Nobody had ever exceeded his expectations and his curiosity the way the Head Inspector did.

Kokichi could lie to Gonta all he wanted, but no matter how hard he worked, lying to himself would be a lot harder and a lot more counterproductive to his plans for the coup.

It was supposed to be flirting for the sake of flirting. It was supposed to all be an act to observe the inspector’s reactions and see if he was really fit for the job despite his commoner upbringing. It wasn’t supposed to devolve into_ feelings _hidden with every new text_._ It wasn’t supposed tomake Kokichi’s heart literally _flutter _with a strange hope and wistfulness.

_If Maki could see me right now, she’d laugh and laugh and laugh and then spit on my face. _

He grit his teeth, wondering how it had all come to this.

_...I’m falling in love with Shuichi Saihara._

=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saihara: what is love? <3  
ouma: BABY DONT HURT ME,,, FFUCK
> 
> two disasters realize they like each other too much!! the plot thickens!! aaaaaaaahahahahahah. buckle up tighter for next week(ish), everyone. i hope to see you then.
> 
> do leave kudos/comments if you found anything interesting or get predictions while reading! the encouragement is much appreciated.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://khattikeri.tumblr.com/)


	5. set the piece down. everyone looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo has enough emotional baggage to fill an airport.
> 
> Shuichi contemplates love and his own apathy.
> 
> Maki and Shuichi have a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly early update this week!!! i have a lot of free time thanks to my schedule (and because i work ahead on my textbook readings ;; ahaha) so i might even be able to get the next chapter out sometime sooner than usual.
> 
> the plot is now gaining speed. please buckle your seatbelts.
> 
> enjoy!!

Vera City. It was his own hometown, so logically he should’ve visited it sooner. Of course, to Shuichi, that didn’t really matter in the long term. He needed to talk to Kiibo and get information on the former district of Robotica, and luckily, he could use his inspections as an excuse.

Kiibo was perfectly happy to let Shuichi putter around, searching through all the files on Vera City and inspecting them to his heart’s content. It was honestly refreshing: like a normal week or so at work, back before Shuichi had been dragged into all this coup business.

(Of course, that perfect normal week didn’t last very long.)

“Everything’s in order here,” Shuichi reported happily, at the same time Kiibo said, “I take it you came to me for information on the truth.”

Shuichi winced, opting to stay silent instead of confirm that outright.

Kiibo only laughed. “I was right, wasn’t I?”

Shuichi sighed. There was no point in feigning ignorance now; he’d jump right into it. “I need to ask you something. Several things, actually.”

Kiibo smiled. “Go ahead.”

“One…” Shuichi narrowed his eyes. “Back when you first gave me this inspection assignment, you were the first one who told me that the 53rd coronation is nigh.”

Kiibo blinked in surprise. “Oh, so you remember that.”

Shuichi nodded. “Yeah, I do. My question is, are you actually in favor of the coup?”

Kiibo hummed. “Saishu will be watching, and the rest of the world will pick up on what’s going on here sooner or later. In order to prevent history from repeating itself, we have to have a permanent change.”

_Dammit, he’s evading my question!_

Shuichi furrowed his brows. “Does that mean you’re neutral on it?”

It was tricky trying to navigate what Kiibo was saying. A permanent change was necessary, but did that really entail Shuichi taking the throne?

Kiibo only shrugged with a smile.

_Okay, guess I won’t be getting a direct answer from him on that._

Shuichi moved on. “My next question is… why did the former district of Robotica split up?”

Kiibo looked like Shuichi had asked him to jump onto a land mine.

“Uh--” Shuichi attempted to backtrack. “I mean, you don’t… have to answer. But I need to know if I want to understand everything before the coronation.”

Kiibo shook his head, holding up a hand. “No, don’t-- I get it.” He let out a laugh. “I take it Miu wouldn’t give you a straight answer on that, huh...”

_Hard to give a straight answer when nobody’s straight to begin with. _Shuichi mentally laughed at his own joke as he nodded to Kiibo.

Shuichi then cleared his throat. “So… why…?” he asked hesitantly.

“...Twenty-five years ago, there was an accident involving the royal family,” Kiibo began quietly. “They were going on a tour across all the districts of the country to see what ordinary life in Saishu Kingdom was like,” Kiibo’s eyes stared blankly into space, and his voice grew thinner and thinner, like his mind was in an entirely different world. “Robotica was the first planned visit because it was the closest to the castle, aside from Saishu District-- which is now called DICE, ever since the current king took the throne.”

Shuichi nodded. “Okay…?”

“The accident in Robotica… what happened there led to my father, an inventor, being blamed and antagonized to the point that he was more or less exiled. It was…” Kiibo sucked in a breath, physically trembling. “It was an accident--”

“Enough,” Shuichi interrupted, gently placing a hand on Kiibo’s shoulder and bringing Kiibo back to reality. “Enough,” he repeated softly. “I don’t know what your role in this was, but it’s clear to tell that what happened in this incident with your father had an effect on you.”

Kiibo nodded mutely.

“Sorry,” he croaked. “It’s… personal.”

He attempted to laugh, but it only came out as a ghastly cough. “I shouldn’t be like this, since I’m technically your superior…”

Shuichi shook his head. “It’s normal. We’re all human.”

Kiibo snorted at that. “Funny. Are we?”

“Huh?” Shuichi blinked. “Yes?” he tilted his head in confusion.

Kiibo looked at him, a tired, wry smile on his face. “No, actually. The truth is, Shuichi... I’m a robot.”

What.

_Wait, what?!_

It took Shuichi a second to realize what Kiibo said. He’d said it so ordinarily that it was like he was talking about the weather, or maybe even as a deadpan joke.

“I--” Shuichi stumbled on his words, dumbfounded. “Huh??”

Kiibo sighed. “Android is the more technically correct word. I’m a robot designed to look completely human. My father created me some,” he waved his hand half-heartedly. “Thirty-five years ago. My technology wasn’t as well put together back then as it is now. These days, I go visit him time and time again for updates so that I look like I age.”

Shuichi was speechless. 

“Anyway… to answer that question of yours. The reason why Robotica split up was because there was an accident-- or rather, an incident caused by a political insurgent there-- that killed the royal family.”

“Wait, hold on--!” Shuichi’s eyes widened. “An_ insurgent?_ You didn’t mention a rebel before this, you said it was an accident--”

“The public at the time thought it was an accident because of the robot involved,” Kiibo grit his teeth. “They thought it was gross incompetence, made up conspiracies about someone purposely trying to kill the royal family, and harassed the inventor responsible. But the truth is worse.

“The prince who was set to inherit the throne back then expressed a political opinion that upset this insurgent. They didn’t like it, so they hacked the robot’s system and rigged it to fire an explosion at the prince and the royal family travelling with him as they were passing by.”

“That’s… very detailed…” Shuichi felt dazed. “You talk about it… as if you were there…” his voice petered out as he noticed Kiibo’s increasing agitation. 

“And after that,” Kiibo finished, “the robot’s inventor redesigned his face and physical structure so that nobody would recognize the robot. He could live as a human and not be persecuted for the crime.”

_He was there._

_Kiibo’s father suffered the consequences._

_Kiibo was the robot._

“Who hacked you?” the words tumbled out of Shuichi’s mouth before he could consider the repercussions.

Kiibo shook his head and laughed self-deprecatingly. “Oh, no. I _know_ you, Shuichi. If I tell you that, you just might get mad enough to start something chaotic.”

_So he knows who hacked him back then, but still isn’t able to act upon it…?_

Shuichi was still slack-jawed. “Why are you telling me all of this?” he asked numbly._ What does Kiibo being manipulated into murdering the old royal family have to do with me taking the throne away from Kokichi now?_

Kiibo smiled sadly, tears brimming his eyes.

“Because I think it’s time I atoned for it.”

=

It was a lot of information to take in.

Kiibo was a robot. He also happened to be the robot responsible for murdering the old royal family. Whoever hacked him to do that back then was still at large now, and apparently important enough that even though Kiibo knows they hacked him, Kiibo can’t do anything about it.

He was also responsible for the split of Robotica into three current districts: Vera City, Menda City, and Inventi.

A pang of sadness filled Shuichi’s heart._ Kiibo was only ten when that happened. How must that have felt, knowing that you were responsible for an assassination of several important people…?_

But that wasn’t the only important thing. What was important was connecting this to Shuichi’s current issue-- the coup. It occurred to him then with a start: what if Miu was trying to direct him to information about the split because a similar assassination would happen in the present? 

The thought alone made Shuichi’s blood run cold. Kokichi may be in danger if that was the case-- though he had no proof it was.

He texted Kokichi anyway.

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** Please stay safe

It was a bit out of nowhere, but Shuichi knew he wouldn’t be forced to explain himself. Kokichi could read between the lines.

As he was thinking that, a response came:

**Prince Kokichi:** of course, you too~

A bit immature, but Kokichi wasn’t dismissing him, so that had to be a positive sign. Shuichi closed his phone and sighed.

He and Prince Kokichi-- just Kokichi, he corrected himself-- had gotten so close. Their messages to each other were so friendly and affectionate. Even though phone calls or video chatting was out of the question, Shuichi had gained so much insight into what the prince was really like. And the snippets of what he’d seen of Kokichi far outweighed the image that other people appeared to have of him.

Briefly, he entertained the idea that Kokichi was lying to him. So much of a good thing couldn’t possibly be true, right? What if he was lying to Shuichi in order to gain his support, so that Shuichi wouldn’t try to take the throne? What if instead of Kokichi being assassinated, the target was Shuichi instead?

...Unlikely. Even if this was some sort of reverse psychology tactic, something about the way Kokichi interacted with him just didn’t seem to fit with that theory. Not to mention, there was no way Shuichi was important enough to be assassinated.

_But that couldn’t be true! _A part of Shuichi’s mind protested. _Maki had secretly been appointed by someone to tail you. There has to be some reason for that. _

...Well, whatever. It didn’t matter anymore.

Whether the prince was lying to him or not, Shuichi was in love with him. 

It was a rather hilarious realization to have, months after having met him, but… Shuichi was strangely content with it. He was getting closer to the truth, both about why the DGRP was trying to get him to take the throne, and about Kokichi himself.

His phone’s buzzing snapped him out of his reverie.

**Maki: **i’m coming over tonight

He paused thoughtfully. Maki… was the person tailing him. Why, he didn’t know, but now that he’d successfully managed to not have a breakdown over it, he decided it was time to talk to her about it. He typed out a quick response.

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** np

He then switched the conversation over to Prince Kokichi.

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** How and why did you know that Maki was tailing me?

No point in explaining or specifying further, Shuichi thought. There wasn’t a single doubt in his mind that Kokichi knew exactly what he was talking about.

As expected, Prince Kokichi replied instantaneously.

**Prince Kokichi:** ...I’m impressed you didn’t ask sooner.

**Prince Kokichi:** I’ll explain it to you in person. When you come over to do the inspection for DICE.

...Well, then. Shuichi could accept that.

It was only a matter of time before he learned the truth.

=

Dinner with Maki was fine. They reminisced quite a bit about Saihara’s aunt and uncle, and the times they shared as kids. The mood throughout the evening was too good, too delicate. It was too comforting and home-y for Shuichi to even consider destroying it with his question.

In fact, so much time had passed that they were almost done doing the dishes-- Shuichi washing, Maki drying with a towel. A sense of urgency pervaded Shuichi’s mind, but he couldn’t find the right opening to ask…

“You seem quiet,” Maki said. “Something on your mind?’

_There it is._

He took in a deep breath and turned to Maki. “There’s… there’s actually something I wanted to ask you.”

Maki raised a brow, unimpressed. “No, I won’t marry you out of convenience. Our agreement was if neither of us were married by 45, not 25.”

Shuichi blinked, incomprehensive, until it finally dawned on him what she meant. “No!” he shrieked indignantly, and Maki laughed as he sighed. “No, that’s not--”

“You can talk to me about anything, Shuichi.”

Shuichi hesitated.

_Now or never._

“I…” he licked his lips. “Maki, I know that you’re the one who’s following me across the country.”

Maki fumbled with the dish in her hand, and that was all the confirmation Shuichi needed. 

A dense silence permeated the air before them.

Shuichi spoke again. “M-Maki--”

“It’s my job,” Maki whispered finally, setting the dish aside and looking Shuichi in the eye. “Following you, keeping tabs on what you’re doing…” Her gaze flickered. “Getting rid of threats to your well-being.”

Shuichi gaped. “Wh…”

Why _him?_

Maki seemed to understand his question without him needing to vocalize it, and for that he was grateful. “You don’t get what you’ve done to earn the privilege of having your own bodyguard against your knowledge, do you?” She tsked. “I’m tempted to tell you, but it’d put both of us in danger if I did.”

It gave Shuichi more questions than answers. “This is clearly related to the coup, but…” he looked at Maki and was filled with a sudden uncertainty. How long had he known this woman?

_What kind of person would’ve made her do this for so long?_

“How long have you been doing this? And who put you up to it to begin with?” Shuichi asked, voice full of concern.

A pained expression crossed Maki’s face. She turned to the side, silently declining to answer all of them. “You need to get out of this coup business as fast as you can,” she changed the subject.

“...”

There was only one thing he could say to that.

“Even though you’ve been doing something like this behind my back, Maki,” Shuichi started, looking up from the ground to actually meet her eyes, “I trust you.”

She was crying.

It was startling, but Shuichi couldn’t stop now if he wanted to get his point across.

“I do, Maki. I trust you completely. You’re my best friend. But... I’m sorry.” Shuichi frowned. “At the rate I’m going, getting out of this will be impossible.” 

Maki quickly wiped her eyes. “You’re an idiot,” she hissed. “You’re a stupid idiot who has no idea just how dangerous any of this is for himself.”

“Then why not enlighten me?” Shuichi asked. 

Maki only shook her head, gathering her things and making her way to the door to leave. “I don’t wanna be responsible for hurting you more than I already have.”

The door opened and closed, and Shuichi stood numbly before it, unable to even speak aloud. Here he was, alone in his apartment, even further from Maki than he’d been the last time they’d gotten together.

_Well… I don’t know if that counts as the destruction of a friendship, but at the very least, things seem more strained now._

_And just like everyone else, Maki only looks at me with stubborn tears in her eyes, refusing to tell me anything._

_...I think I’ve completely accepted how I feel now._

He took out his phone.

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** After all this time we’ve talked together, I’ve realized some things

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** I have something to tell you, Kokichi

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** But I won’t say it until after I learn the whole truth.

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** ...Wait for me, Your Highness.

=

Kokichi sucked in a breath as he read the message, eyes wide.

=

Once again, Gonta couldn’t find Prince Kokichi anywhere. 

It wasn’t _abnormal _or anything for the prince to just randomly disappear every now and then. But it was generally expected that he’d make a huge racket, if he was looking for attention.

The fact that the palace was silent meant that either Prince Kokichi was asleep, or he didn’t want to be found.

_Best to check the library, _Gonta decided. Since the palace was completely devoid of any noise, including footsteps, it was likely that the prince was in one place. Even though Prince Kokichi was good at sneaking around, Gonta had secretly trained himself to detect even the faintest traces of movement.

He didn’t _tell _the prince that, of course. Whether or not the prince knew that Gonta could tell was a different question, but Kokichi was stubborn. If he did know that Gonta could detect his movements, he would’ve surely trained himself to be even quieter when he snuck about.

Gonta finally arrived at the library. “Prince Kokichi?” he knocked softly, hand on the doorknob. To his surprise, it was unlocked.

“Prince Kokichi?” He walked in, going to the blue chair. The prince hated blue, but recently, he’d begun sitting there more often. Sure enough, the prince was--

Gonta froze.

Kokichi was sitting on the chair, tears streaming down his face, phone thrown halfway across the room. 

He turned to Gonta, looking like a complete and utter mess. “Read what he wrote.”

Gonta walked over to the phone and picked it up, obediently reading.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Kokichi sniffled, knuckles turning white with how hard he was gripping the arms of the blue chair. “The absolute last thing I needed was for him to_ like me back--”_

“You’ll still succeed, Prince Kokichi,” Gonta spoke over the prince, bowing at the same time to apologize for doing so. “Even… even if things aren’t exactly according to your plan. It will go right in the end.”

_It _has_ to go right._

_You don’t have a choice, liar._

Kokichi stared at him, stunned. Then, slowly, he began wiping his tears.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “Yeah, you’re right.”

=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought kiibo was human in this au, huh? LMAO SIKE
> 
> do leave kudos/comments if you found anything interesting or get predictions while reading! the encouragement is much appreciated.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://khattikeri.tumblr.com/)


	6. where you've landed with bated breath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****   
BOTH THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTER 5 WERE UPLOADED ON 9/25. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 5, GO BACK AND READ THAT FIRST.
> 
> Rantaro spills whatever he can, but is careful to not let slip the one thing he can't.
> 
> Shuichi and Kokichi are close to reunion, but only one of them is excited about it.
> 
> Tsumugi gets away with things, but isn't happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
D-D-D-DOUBLE UPDATE!!  
**
> 
> **BOTH THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTER 5 WERE UPLOADED ON 9/25. ONCE AGAIN, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 5, GO BACK AND READ THAT FIRST.**
> 
> once you've read chapter 5-- without further ado, here's chapter 6! enjoy~

It was still hard for Shuichi to think about what Kiibo had told him.

It… really changed everything he thought he knew. Back in school, they’d never elaborated on anything. They made it seem like things had always been that way. But apparently not. Saishu’s ban on social media and other higher technology, like robotics and AIs, had all been relatively recent. People in Inventi invented things they liked, but it was behind more modern, up-to-date tech that the rest of the world had.

And it was all because of whoever hacked Kiibo to kill the royal family.

The thoughts plagued Shuichi as he left for Mysterium-- among the last three districts for his inspections.

Mysterium was exactly as its name implied-- a mystical underground region, swaddled in secrets. Though it was certainly a welcoming place for wanderers and strangers seeking rebirth, it was the least populous district in the country, namely because many felt there was something sinister about the place and refused to set foot there. 

In reality, it was a fairly normal place.

Shuichi met with Chief Officer Rantaro-- Head Officer of Mysterium-- and set off to work.

=

Rantaro bit his lip.

_According to Kokichi, the Head Inspector should know about Maki. So if he didn’t ask me about it right when he arrived, that means he either doesn’t know or is gonna talk to me about it later…_

He let out a shaky sigh._ Not to mention, Kiibo… Shuichi also knows the extent of what happened with Kiibo. There isn’t much information left to hide, but…_

He steeled himself.

_I have to protect the ultimate truth._

=

Rantaro smiled amiably at Shuichi as they ate. It was the last day of Shuichi’s stay, and his inspections had finished.

“So, Shu--”

“Cut the crap and tell me what you know about the former royal family,” Shuichi interrupted lowly. “I’m tired of dancing around the truth of why this coup is happening.”

Rantaro had the audacity to look surprised. If Shuichi were less proper, he’d have been tempted to stab the man with his fork.

Rantaro let out an uneasy laugh. “Getting right to it, are we? Okay.” He drank a sip of water, then steepled his fingers. “You know about Robotica and Kiibo’s involvement, from what Kiibo mentioned to me.”

Shuichi physically fought the urge to roll his eyes. _Yeah, it seems like all of you love discussing these things behind my back._

“That incident, as you know it,” Rantaro began, “was started by someone in the royal court at the time.”

Shuichi gaped. “Huh?”

“They were a royal advisor, or something like that. I don’t know; I was still a kid,” Rantaro waved a hand impatiently. 

“Then how do you know they were a royal advisor?” Shuichi asked, genuinely curious.

Rantaro paused. He opened his mouth, then closed it, as if reconsidering. “...It’s not something that matters just yet. Let me finish.”

Shuichi obeyed, quietly tapping his foot.

“This person…” Rantaro’s face twisted, as if remembering someone utterly vile. “had heard of something that the first prince at the time said. The first prince vowed to never allow the resurgence of nobles in the kingdom.

“As it turned out, this royal advisor was actually connected to a noble family that had gone more or less in hiding. They didn’t like that, so they made a plot to kill the royal family and install someone new on the throne.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened.

“It worked, of course,” Rantaro coughed. “But then the new king-- the current king-- turned out to be sickly. And his son turned out to also not want to revive the nobility.”

Shuichi’s head spun. “So Prince Kokichi--”

Rantaro held up a hand. “I said_ listen,”_ he hissed. He then smiled sheepishly, evidently embarrassed by the outburst. “Sorry-- just telling you this may or may not get me killed, and I’ll be damned if you end up with a half-truth because I wasn’t able to tell you everything.”

Shuichi shut up.

“So ultimately, this royal advisor’s plan went up in flames. Of course, they were a master of disguise, so they could easily go into hiding. After all, they pinned the blame on Professor Iidabashi-- Kiibo’s father-- so nobody knew they were responsible unless they were there.”

“And you were there,” Shuichi spoke up quietly.

“I… was, yeah,” Rantaro rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. 

“You and Kiibo are around the same age, so that makes sense,” Shuichi began, “but I don’t understand one thing.”

“Yeah?”

Shuichi sucked in a breath. “How come you knew that this person worked in the royal court, and Kiibo didn’t?”

There wasn’t any evidence that Kiibo didn’t know-- Kiibo did know that person’s identity, after all. But Rantaro was the only one that had mentioned it.

Rantaro winced. “I… worked there, for a period of time,” he admitted. “In the palace, for the former royal family.”

Shuichi blinked. “As a child?”

Rantaro shrugged. “Well… my parents attended to them, so I also hung around and did it too.”

Shuichi shook his head. _Whatever, that can’t be relevant right now. _“So let me get this straight. A royal advisor planned this whole thing just because they want to revive the nobles again-- and then they just disappeared when the whole thing didn’t pan out?”

“No, she didn’t disappear,” Rantaro murmured. “In fact, she’s even more powerful now than she was then. And even all these decades later, she’s still only thinking about her own self-interests, though she never takes decisive action anymore.”

“Self-interests?” Shuichi narrowed his gaze. _No; more importantly-- ‘never takes decisive action’?_

“Well,” Rantaro stretched, “I suppose she’s not the only one. After all…” he paused, eyes flickering with _something_ that Shuichi couldn’t identify. “I have my reasons for doing a lot of this stuff, too. This coup… has been going on longer than you think.”

_Huh?_

This was almost uncomfortable. For someone so mysterious, Rantaro was certainly keen on making sure Shuichi knew the truth…

“Shuichi,” Rantaro snapped him out of his thoughts. “I’m sorry.”

Shuichi blanched. “What for?”

“For Maki.”

Shuichi froze.

“I put her up to what she’s been doing,” Rantaro said simply.

Fire and rage bubbled within Shuichi’s chest. “You piece of--” Shuichi’s voice rose, but then he calmed himself. _Don’t make a scene._

“Why?” he instead demanded harshly.

“Thanks for having the sense to not beat me up in public,” Rantaro muttered darkly. “The reason why…” he sighed. “I told you. I have my reasons.”

And with that, Rantaro concluded his talk, calling the waiter over for the check.

=

_At least I didn’t tell him the ultimate truth,_ Rantaro thought to himself. _That’s the one good thing that came out of this._

He thought of Kokichi.

_The rest of the job... is up to you._

He and Kokichi had been talking-- and he knew just how badly the prince had it for the Head Inspector after the gala and all of their texting conversations.

Rantaro bit his lip. 

_Can you do it, Kokichi?_

_Can you swallow your feelings and tell Shuichi the truth?_

=

Self-interest. A royal advisor-turned-alternate powerful figure, hidden in disguise and apparently never taking action. Rantaro Amami himself, putting Maki up to spying on Shuichi and doing things ‘for his own reasons’.

_ **This coup has been going on longer than you think.** _

_How long? _Shuichi wondered in frustration. _How long has it been going on, and why am I the central figure?_

He took out his phone automatically and began to text Kokichi. It seemed that whenever he was irritated, he always instinctively felt like going to the prince.

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** I have a question for you.

**Prince Kokichi: **sure???

There was a lot Shuichi could’ve asked, especially given all of his new intel. But instead, he chose to ask something different.

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** Why are you so nonchalant about the coup when you know people are trying to get rid of you?

**Prince Kokichi:** wellllll you see

**Prince Kokichi: **i’m a liar prince! it’s my job to be terrible >:3

Shuichi frowned.

**Shuichi Saihara (Me): **You can be a bit difficult sometimes, but you’re not terrible.

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** Really, Kokichi… You’re not terrible at all. 

After several minutes of waiting, there still wasn’t any reply. 

Shuichi huffed. _Can’t handle people genuinely liking you, huh?_

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** I’m going to Menda City next. Talk to you soon.

=

Kokichi’s heart hurt. 

He gripped the phone tighter. There was so much he wanted to say. There was so much he _could’ve_ said in warning about why Menda City was dangerous-- about why Tsumugi Shirogane herself was dangerous. 

But instead, all he wrote was this:

**Liar Prince (You):** Be careful, Shuichi.

=

Menda City was also an urban district boasting a large population. Mostly known for fashion, modern art, and popular culture, the city was about as close to the outside world as one could get.

It felt thick and dense, permeated with lies. Shuichi felt wary as he walked in, even as he was escorted by Chief Officer Tsumugi Shirogane-- essentially the leader of the DGRP.

Rantaro’s words wouldn’t leave his head. 

She. Master of disguise-- in a district of fashion. A powerful figure now, though she doesn’t take much action. 

_She’s somewhere in her forties, so she’s certainly old enough to have conspired to murder someone and then cover it up, _Shuichi thought to himself as he inspected the files. _Though I suppose even if she were sixteen, she’d be shrewd enough to do it._

He took in a shaky breath, forcing himself to work. 

He’d confront her in due time.

=

Much to Shuichi’s surprise, “due time” did not involve a tedious dinner arrangement on his last day. He had eaten on his own, and right before he was set to leave, Tsumugi called him into her office for a chat.

Shuichi was on his guard-- and he knew Maki would be there to support him, wherever she was in the building. 

“Welcome,” Tsumugi smiled warmly. She turned to the DGRP banner behind her desk. “The bullets of revolution refute the rule of tyranny."

Shuichi echoed the motto tonelessly. Considering everything he’d been embroiled in for these past few months, his faith in the DGRP and its leadership had plummeted rather dreadfully.

“So,” Tsumugi turned to him again, “You don’t need to give me that silly little code phrase; both of us are on board and we’re too close to the coronation date for you to change your mind. How are you feeling?”

Shuichi grit his teeth. “Doing just great,” he lied.

Tsumugi laughed. “You’re a horrible liar.”

“Yeah?” Shuichi retorted, far too exhausted to even want to have this conversation. “Bite me.”

Tsumugi hummed, palm on her cheek. “Now, now, you don’t have to be so obviously irritated with me. Rantaro and Kiibo must have told you such horrible things! My reputation is in tatters with the two of them.”

“What do you want,” Shuichi interrupted her spiel. “And what’s your game with this coup?”

Tsumugi blinked in surprise, then smiled. “This coup’s just a happy coincidence for me.” She made sweeping, dramatic gestures, as if putting on a play within her own office. “All I want is for _you_ to accept your role as a mediator,” Tsumugi made a fist. “Be the middle ground between the people’s will and Kokichi’s tyrannical future rule. Go to DICE and finish the act! And then--” Tsumugi bowed. “--bow out when you reach old age.”

It was disgusting-- both the words she was saying and her easygoing attitude, as if she was talking about a visit to the library and not the life or death of a country. But particularly unforgivable was the way she spoke about the prince.

Perhaps it was Shuichi’s fondness speaking up for him, but he couldn’t let it slide.

“Prince Kokichi is eccentric, but he is far from tyrannical. He cares about what’s right,” Shuichi said coldly. “Unlike you, who conspired to murder and got away with it.”

Tsumugi laughed brightly at that. “Still as justice-oriented as ever. Your uncle was the same, back when he worked here.”

Shuichi grit his teeth, forcing the visions of newsreels broadcasting a train accident to leave his head. “Leave my uncle out of this.”

“Living so plainly and normally… Aren’t you tired of it?” Tsumugi finally asked.

Shuichi narrowed his gaze. “What do you mean…?” 

“Nobility, the lavish life… it’s not anything I’ve been able to experience, but I do put in the effort. And I think,” she looked straight into his soul, a gleam in her eye, “you might enjoy it too, if you take the throne away from that liar.”

At that moment, Shuichi’s phone buzzed.

“Go ahead, pick it up,” Tsumugi whispered. “I don’t mind.”

He reached into his pocket to pick up the phone.

**Prince Kokichi: **please see this in time

**Prince Kokichi:** [see attached image]

**Prince Kokichi:** Enoshima

It was a coat of arms-- from a noble family.

And Rantaro had said it too, hadn’t he? The insurgent who hacked Kiibo and murdered the royal family had noble ties.

Shuichi lowered the phone from his face and looked intently at the woman standing before him. Near Tsumugi’s collar was a brooch-- or perhaps a buckle of some sort; it was hard to tell-- with the exact same insignia on it.

The Enoshima noble family.

He’d read about it in his high school textbooks-- how in the Revolution nearly a century ago, Junko Enoshima led the remaining noble families into a fierce rebellion to retain their position. But the masses wouldn’t give into the despair of being forced down by the wealthy. They had hope, and they defeated her. The nobles had been exterminated, and they integrated into civilian life, abandoning their wealth and roles.

_What a fat fucking lie that was._

“Your goal was to bring the Enoshima clan back into power,” he said firmly. He was absolutely certain of it.

“Wonderful,” Tsumugi rolled her eyes. “You’re a stellar detective. Twenty-five years too late to do anything about it, but a stellar detective nonetheless.” She put her hand on her cheek. “I’ll be honest, Shuichi Saihara-- I’m impressed with you. I’m impressed with the work you’ve done for the DGRP these past few years.”

“And what of it?” Shuichi asked.

She narrowed her eyes, smiling sweetly. “Blue is a noble color, sweetheart. It suits you. You should accept it.”

It was empty praise; all of it.

“You started all of this,” Shuichi balled his fists. “You started the first coup by hacking into Kiibo-- a child robot-- and murdering the old royal family. And then when the new king and his son stepped up and said they wouldn’t do anything to help nobles either, you started up this coup all over again.”

“You’re mostly right,” Tsumugi pursed her lips, eyes gleaming. “But I wasn’t the one who started this coup.”

Shuichi faltered. “What?”

Tsumugi looked at her nails in disinterest. “Really, now, I just praised your detective work and now you’re acting dumb.” She sighed. “I’m forty-five, Head Inspector. I’m much busier now than I was twenty-five years ago. I only jumped on board with this coup out of convenience. After all, those letters were awfully convincing…” She stared at him like he was a piece of fresh meat, then shook her head, as if telling herself to wait before she pounced on him. “I haven’t the faintest clue who started this second coup.”

Shuichi thought. He thought about what he had heard so far, and from whom, and whether or not it was possible for them to--

_I have my reasons for doing a lot of this stuff, too. This coup… has been going on longer than you think._

Rantaro Amami.

Of course. _Of course._ He’d known everything all along, and he’d had a hand in manipulating Maki as well-- of course. If not Tsumugi Shirogane, the only other person it would be was _him._

And yet, Shuichi couldn’t help but feel like there was a difference between Rantaro’s actions and Tsumugi’s. One had done it completely selfishly. The other, though with his own ulterior motives, certainly seemed like he had something good-- something selfless-- in mind.

Shuichi looked at Tsumugi reproachfully. _She and Rantaro really are opposites in the truest sense of the word._ “...I think you and I both know who started this new coup by now."

Tsumugi smiled at him, all teeth.

Shuichi paused, then looked Tsumugi Shirogane in the eye as he walked out. “Blue isn’t nearly as good a color as you think it is.”

(He’d relish the look on her face for months, if not years.)

As he left, he sent some quick texts to the prince, then turned his phone off.

**Shuichi Saihara (Me): **Thank you

**Shuichi Saihara (Me): **Thank you so much. I mean it

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** I’ll be visiting DICE soon. Be ready. I’ll see you there.

=

Kokichi took in a deep breath. This was it.

**Liar Prince (You):** Do you remember when you said you had something to tell me? But that you’d only tell me after learning the truth?

**Liar Prince (You): ** ...I’ve decided, my beloved

**Liar Prince (You):** I have some things to tell you too.

=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, what could kokichi poooossibly wanna tell shuichi now... [eyes emoji]
> 
> the full truth will come to light in the next chapter. look forward to it!
> 
> do leave kudos/comments if you found anything interesting or get predictions while reading! the encouragement is much appreciated.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://khattikeri.tumblr.com/)


	7. you're not where they thought you'd be, but

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dead man holds the key to everything.
> 
> The puzzle is complete.
> 
> Shuichi feels sick to his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna try controlling myself and waiting until next week to post this but i'm ;;; a little too excited about it? this chapter contains the very first scene i wrote for this au back when i was drafting, so i was really looking forward to posting it, ahaha. so here we are, an early chapter!
> 
> hope you enjoy it~

The last inspection.

After months of inspecting and being tossed here and there between the Head Officers’ plans for the coup, Shuichi finally, finally felt at ease. He breathed in the air of DICE-- the District of Inherent Class and Excellence-- and walked to the palace, where Prince Kokichi and a few guards were waiting for him. 

“Welcome back, Mister Head Inspector,” Prince Kokichi’s lip curled up in a smile.

“It’s nice to see you again…” Shuichi paused, remembering that they were still somewhat in public. “Prince Kokichi.”

What Shuichi had heard from Kiibo, Rantaro, and Tsumugi still weighed heavily on his mind-- but even so, he was happy to be able to see the prince again. The gala felt like a lifetime ago. 

“Aww, you’re not wearing the ring I gave you,” the prince pouted theatrically. 

A blush creeped up Shuichi’s face. “That’s--” he sighed, then smiled. “Thank you.”

Kokichi looked dumbfounded. “What, for teasing you?”

Shuichi shook his head. “N-No, I meant for all the hints these past few months. Especially at Menda City, with… you know…”

Getting information on Maki tailing him and on the Enoshima clan helped rather tremendously, and it wouldn’t have been possible without the prince’s help. Shuichi couldn’t express his gratitude enough.

Much to Shuichi’s delight, the prince turned his gaze to the side, trying and failing to hide the way his cheeks were turning pink. “Of course.” 

A guard cleared their throat; the prince and the inspector both jumped. “This way, Head Inspector Shuichi.”

Bowing quickly in apology, Shuichi made his way inside, Prince Kokichi following them.

=

A week or so later, Shuichi breathed out a sigh of relief. Nothing was out of the ordinary in DICE. He smiled to himself. He knew everything now, more or less-- who started the new coup, who started the old coup, and why… He knew the truth. The coronation was next week, and though he was still uncertain about taking the throne, he now had everything. 

Before he left DICE later tonight, he’d confess to the prince.

His phone buzzed just then; Shuichi picked it up.

**Unknown Number: **hey this is Rantaro

Shuichi blinked, startled.

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** How did you get this number?

**Unknown Number:** Listen i don’t have time before you have to meet with all the other head officers to plan the actual coup at the coronation

**Unknown Number: **please

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** Hm… no. Talk to you in several business months.

**Unknown Number: **NO

**Unknown Number: **GOD… you’re exactly lifek him fukcciign dont’ ghost me

It was sort of amusing seeing Rantaro panic, but Shuichi felt a bit bad.

**Shuichi Saihara (Me):** ...what is it

**Unknown Number:** just… don’t freak out okay? when you finally see it. i know kokichi isn’t gonna tell you verbally

Shuichi furrowed his brows. _What was he talking about…?_

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Shuichi put his phone away and walked over to open it. “Yes?”

To his surprise, Kokichi was on the other side. He smiled at Shuichi, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Are you done?”

Shuichi nodded. “Everything is as it should--”

“Then come with me,” the prince ordered. “I have to show you something.”

=

_Rantaro was right. I can’t do this._

_I can’t be the one to tell him._

_He has to see it for himself._

=

“P-- Kokichi, where are we going?” Shuichi stumbled on his footing as the prince walked with smooth, even strokes, shoes clacking smartly against the clear tiles of the palace floor. The prince’s retainer-- Gonta, if Shuichi remembered correctly from the gala-- was following them about a hundred paces behind.

“Library,” the prince replied. He turned his head briefly and raised a brow. “I _did _tell you that I had something to tell you too, right?”

Shuichi nodded. “Well, yes, but--”

“Just follow me.”

Shuichi swallowed and obeyed. It was a little thrilling, being almost alone together, but something about the situation felt off. He forced himself to shove down any errant thoughts about trysts or assassination attempts and continued walking. _What could this be about? _

Prince Kokichi had his own agenda. Shuichi had more or less confirmed that Rantaro Amami was responsible for this coup.

Shuichi cleared his throat “Am I allowed to tell you now?”

Kokichi paused. “Can it wait?”

Shuichi bit his lip and nodded. _What on earth is he doing?_

“Instead,” the prince said, “how about you tell me about what you’ve learned over the past few months? Quietly, since there are guards here and there.”

Confused, Shuichi began. “More or less… Chief Officer Tsumugi Shirogane was responsible for a prior coup twenty-five years ago that killed the royal family. She hacked Chief Officer Kiibo, a robot, to do it. And now, Chief Officer Rantaro started this coup to keep you off the throne, and everyone else in Head Officer positions or higher is going along with it-- both for reasons still unknown to me.”

Kokichi clicked his tongue as he closed the door to the library shut behind them. “Almost there.”

Shuichi wasn’t quite sure if he meant their physical destination or the information Shuichi had presented.

They finally stopped in front of a blue armchair. Shuichi grimaced. “I’m pretty tired of the color blue…”

(He didn’t miss the way the prince pressed his lips into a thin line.)

The prince walked over to the side of the blue armchair, pulled out a thick book, and then promptly placed it in Shuichi’s hands.

“Read it,” he said simply.

Shuichi blanched. “Sorry?”

“Read it,” Kokichi pressed firmly. “You’re almost there. This is the final truth that you’ve been trying to reach for these past few months.”

Tentatively, Shuichi opened the book.

It was hollow. Inside it were a stack of folded papers-- letters, Shuichi realized with a start. He looked up at Kokichi, as if searching for answers in the other’s eyes, and found nothing.

“Sit down if you have to,” the prince said quietly. “It might take a while.”

So Shuichi sat. The first few papers were old maps of Saishu and individual districts, including one of underground tunnels within the palace. 

The next few were the letters. Shuichi’s eyes widened. “Are these--”

“These are the letters that every Head Officer was sent,” Kokichi confirmed. He began tapping his foot impatiently-- or rather, agitatedly.

Shuichi furrowed his brows and turned back to the letters, gingerly picking them up. The papers were yellowing, old and brittle, and the ink was seeped deep into the pages.

_Dear Rantaro,_

_I’m on the run. After what happened to my brother and sister-in-law, I have no choice. Luckily for me I haven’t come of age yet, and my father is strict enough that I’ve never appeared in media either. There shouldn’t be any old photographs of me, except deep within the palace. I’ll make it look like I died. _

_I’ve heard that you’ve been vehemently trying to convince my father that it was their royal advisor, Tsumugi. Unfortunately, you are still a child, and she is more influential than you. They will doubtlessly dismiss your words, and you may even be forced out of the palace. I know my father. He’s an old and stubborn king._

_It isn’t just, but sometimes, people close their eyes to the truth._

_This goes without saying, but do not show these letters to anyone. You know why._

_I’ll stay in touch with you. You don’t have to write back. Stay safe._

_\--S._

Shuichi turned to the next letter.

_Dear Rantaro,_

_I picked a surname for myself and settled down recently with a nice young lady. I can’t afford to tell her the truth and put her in danger. Naturally, I won’t be mentioning her name here, or my new surname. But I’m adjusting to civilian life._

_...She tells me that I’m kind. That I’m “incredibly clever and inquisitive at heart”. That I seek the truth above all. It’s flattering, certainly, but she’s so genuine that I can’t help but be enamored._

_I’m going to get a civilian job after this. Will write later rather than sooner._

_\--S._

Shuichi flipped the pages more frantically. _This handwriting is... familiar..._

_Dear Rantaro,_

_I’m sure you’re mad at me for not writing for this many years. Rest assured that it was indeed intentional. I couldn’t let anyone trace these while the incident was still ripe in everyone’s minds… But now that my father chose a new family to succeed him, I’m sure the people will forget. I heard he passed away soon after selecting that new family._

_They say the new heirs are from a branch family, but that isn’t true. We don’t have any branch families or former nobility-- those records were destroyed during the Noble Wars nearly a hundred years ago. If my information is correct, the new royal family are actually servants in some way or another. _

_...I can only hope that it won’t come back to haunt them in the future._

_Now, how are you doing? Being a teenager must be rough, I’m sure. You always attended to my brother’s infant child years ago, and I’m sure you’ve been wanting to know how the child is doing now, ever since I took him with me._

Shuichi froze, eyes widening. A child? 

_He’s decided that he’s a boy, and even picked out his own name. He’s learning how to read and write, too. It’s adorable how fast they grow up. I can't send you photos, but his eyes are the same beautiful golden-gray color as his mother's. I only wish she and my brother were here to see it._

Shuichi’s breathing sped up.

_I’ve hidden the truth from him, only because I don’t want him to get caught up in this royal political nonsense. I hate lying to him, but between telling him that his parents were assassinated royals and that his parents were civilians who died in a fire abroad, I know which one I’d go for._

Shuichi’s hands trembled.

_I want Shuichi to have a normal life. I want the Saihara family to continue on without its past clouding us._

"Well?” Kokichi’s quiet voice interrupted his reading; Shuichi snapped his head upwards. “Did you realize?" 

Shuichi's hands fell slack to his sides, each of the letters loosely falling out of them page by page. "This is a lie," he said numbly, despite knowing that it fit in with everything else he’d heard over the past few months. Despite knowing, despite understanding that it fit in with his entire life, he couldn’t accept it.

And yet, everything clicked. 

When Kiibo said he was trying to atone, nearly crying as he recalled the incident to Shuichi, he was crying because he knew what had happened to Shuichi’s parents. Because _he did that_ to Shuichi’s parents. And Rantaro, who texted Shuichi hardly a few minutes ago and told him how similar he was to “him”-- that was about the person who wrote the letters, wasn’t it?

The letters were signed off as “S”. His uncle’s name was Shuhei. Shuichi had picked his own name as a child, and the person writing these letters to Rantaro even mentioned it here. His uncle had indeed told him that his parents died in a fire abroad. 

It was all true.

It was all--

Shuichi took a shivering breath, eyes wide. "This is-- this has to be a lie somehow--"

"It's not."

Shuichi turned to meet Kokichi's gaze and had his breath stolen away when he saw that he couldn't.

Kokichi-- the person Shuichi had known as the prince-- was bent down on one knee, head stooped in reverence, one hand behind his back and one in front, completely baring himself to Shuichi. 

“You and your uncle survived the explosion that killed the other two members of the royal family that day. Your uncle ran away, created a new identity for himself, got married, and raised you, all while keeping your lineage a secret,” Kokichi spoke, head still bowed down.

Shuichi took a shaky step back. "Ko-- Prince Kokichi," he choked out, throat too constricted from shock. "Wh-What are you doing--?” he stammered. “You shouldn't-- you shouldn't be bowing to an ordinary person-- to someone _like me_\--" Shuichi shook his head, completely in denial. "This isn't-- you--"

Kokichi laughed gently, easily, and then took one of Shuichi's slender hands in his own, grazing his lips over Shuichi’s knuckles. "I told you, didn’t I? I’m just a liar prince. A petty thief who stole the throne," he smiled, still keeping his head down.

Shuichi sucked in a breath at the intimacy of the gesture.

"I didn't find out the truth until I came of age,” the truth spilled out of Kokichi’s lips like a bittersweet elixir gone rancid. “I didn’t _want _to lie to you or hide the truth from you like this once I did find out, but I _had to_. And so did everyone else, once _I _had Rantaro leak it to the others,” he bit his lip, debating for a split second what to do next.

Kokichi finally dared to lock teary, reverent eyes with him. “This is why everyone wants you to take the throne and lead us. Having you figure it out is all we could do without drawing suspicion.” He let out a choked breath. “From the bottom of my heart, I apologize. Please…”

Shuichi inhaled sharply, face screwing up in dismay as he realized what Kokichi was about to say-- what Kokichi was about to _call him._ “No, Kokichi, don’t--”

“Please forgive me, Your Highness... Prince Shuichi of Saishu."

=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha... surprise :')
> 
> the next update will be a double chapter update (both chapters 8 and 9). we're in the endgame now.
> 
> do leave kudos/comments if you found anything interesting or get predictions while reading! the encouragement is much appreciated.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://khattikeri.tumblr.com/)


	8. the place you're at now is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi really was in it for the long haul.
> 
> Shuichi decides he's had enough of being a bystander.
> 
> Maki accepts that trust is a two-way street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer and closer to the end :') I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

_“Blue is a noble color, sweetheart,” _Tsumugi had said to him, practically grinning with glee._ “It suits you. You should accept it.”_

Shuichi wanted to puke.

But instead, he looked down at the young man before him. “Stand up, Kokichi. I’m not a prince,” Shuichi stated firmly. 

Kokichi stood up. “You are. You’re the real prince of Saishu,” he replied calmly.

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are, by birth--”

“But I wasn’t _raised_ to be!” Shuichi protested. “I wasn’t-- I was brought up in the most normal, ordinary way possible!” He furrowed his brows. Inexplicably, a twisted feeling of anger and hurt festered up within him. “You were using me. All of you knew about this and used me like a _pawn--”_

Kokichi grinned, visage altering to something almost evil. “Yuuup! I strung you along and you fell for it, hook, line, and sinker.”

Despite Shuichi’s anger, he took a deep breath and sighed. _Clear your head. Understand the truth._

He looked at Kokichi’s face and only saw a pitiful mask.

“You’re lying,” Shuichi was suddenly sure of it.

Kokichi raised a brow. “Quick change of heart there. What makes you so certain?”

“Sorry for the outburst,” Shuichi apologized. “But I’m right. You weren’t trying to bait me. You were genuinely doing this with good intentions in mind.”

“The ring was from your grandfather,” Kokichi interrupted, abandoning the evil persona and changing the subject. “The old king. Both that and the throne itself… All I’m doing is returning them to its rightful owner.”

“You,” Shuichi hissed, “are not returning that to anyone.”

“Yes, I am, and you can’t stop me,” Kokichi retorted. “I essentially stole them--”

_“You _didn’t steal _shit.” _Shuichi didn’t usually curse, but the stress and tension of the situation was unbearable. “You didn’t steal anything. Just because my grandfather chose a servant family to succeed him-- this is all because of a dumb decision made by dumb adults who are by now either dead or a footstep away from the grave.”

Kokichi was quiet.

Shuichi placed a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder. “Again, I’m sorry for yelling at you. But this--” he gestured at the fallen pile of letters, “isn’t your fault. You only found out about it when you were what, eighteen? You spent most of this past _decade_ plotting your own demise because you couldn’t handle the idea of a real royal not being able to rule. You heart is in the right place.”

“Well, when you put it that way,” Kokichi grit his teeth, “I guess it isn’t.”

“....Did you think that me taking the throne from you at the coronation would bring peace to the country?” Shuichi asked.

“The system is falling apart,” Kokichi said. “All we have to do is tweak the rules a little and play by them, and we can set things right again.”

“What makes you think that the people are going to accept some commoner nobody who happens to have royal lineage?” Shuichi fired back. “A coup like this will just--”

“I’m not having this argument with you, Shuichi,” Kokichi brushed Shuichi’s words aside, pursing his own lips. “But just know that I’ve sworn my allegiance to you.” He smiled. “Whatever you decide, I’ll follow. You’re my beloved, after all.”

Shuichi bit his tongue, an acrid feeling spreading within his mouth. “No,” Shuichi disagreed bitterly. “This entire thing so far has played out exactly how you wanted it to. I didn’t have a say to begin with.”

“I… I know how you felt about me,” Kokichi said. Shuichi turned to him with a start. “And I feel the same. I love you. I fell in love with you when I shouldn’t have--” he took in a deep breath. “--and I’d love to just monopolize you forever, and get to know you even more, and stay with you as long as I can, but…” he twisted his mouth. “My duty is to you platonically. My job is to set things right again, first and foremost, above anything else romantic that I might want to have.” Kokichi looked at Shuichi, a strange fire in his eyes. “What’s best is for you to stay here and rule the country. To bring the system back to its original hands.”

“Kokichi…” Shuichi faltered.

“I really didn’t expect to fall in love with you, Shuichi,” Kokichi laughed half-heartedly, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes, “but here I am. I’ll get over it one day, but don’t worry about me. Your job is to accept this role.”

And Shuichi fell back to reality.

God, how tired was he of hearing that? _Play this role. Follow these orders. Do this. Accept your position._

_Accept it. Accept it. Accept it._

And then, a brilliant idea swam into his head. Brilliant in the sense that it could go disastrously wrong if it wasn’t perfect.

Shuichi silently reaffirmed to himself one final, unwavering fact: despite everything, he still loved Kokichi.

And even after everything that had happened between them, he refused to give up on that love.

Suddenly at ease, Shuichi walked forward and cupped Kokichi’s cheek with his hand, relishing the way the prince froze.

Kokichi’s eyes widened. “W-What are you--”

Shuichi leaned in and whispered into Kokichi’s ear, voice low. “I promise-- I_ swear_ to you that I’ll get us both the ending we want. And no matter what either of our lineages are, Kokichi... you always were and always will be my prince.”

He leaned back, then began walking out of the library. Kokichi reached a hand up to his ear, face was flushed red.

“What the_ hell_ was that?” Kokichi’s voice cracked.

Shuichi only smiled, tapping his own ear as he walked out the door. “My way of getting back at you for the gala.”

=

As Shuichi walked down the palace hallway, away from the library, Gonta furrowed his brows.

Prince Kokichi had ordered him to place Prince Shuichi’s orders above his own... Which meant that he had to listen to what Prince Shuichi said first and foremost, even if it contradicted Prince Kokichi.

He grimaced._ Of course, Prince Kokichi would hate it if he found out what Prince Shuichi had asked Gonta to do, but…_

Gonta thought back to the “personal sacrifice” that Kokichi had implied all those months ago and shook his head.

He’d obey the order. Not just because it was an order from the true prince-- but for Kokichi’s sake itself.

It was the least he could do, as Kokichi’s oldest friend.

=

“The 53rd coronation,” Chief Officer Tsumugi Shirogane announced to the convention, “is three days away.”

Polite applause filled the room. It was a meeting of all the Head Officers, minus Prince Kokichi. Now that Head Inspector Shuichi was in the loop with the rest of them, it would be easier to disseminate the plans. 

“It will happen as such,” Tsumugi continued. “Right as Prince Kokichi is to be crowned, some lower-ranking officers will attack and restrain him.”

_Though Kokichi started the whole thing to begin with, so all of this is mostly just theatrics for show,_ Shuichi thought to himself. _It’s all just insurance._ Despite his irritation, Shuichi refused to let any emotion show on his face as Tsumugi spoke. 

“We three Chief Officers--” Tsumugi gestured towards herself, Kiibo, and Rantaro-- “will denounce Prince Kokichi and announce the truth about Head Inspector Shuichi’s lineage, and then declare him the rightful king.

_Funny. There’s nothing in there about confessing to the assassination you committed. _Shuichi fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“And then,” Tsumugi smiled triumphantly, “Head Inspector Shuichi will accept the crown and continue forward as the new king of Saishu.”

Another bout of polite yet restrained applause followed. Shuichi did not join in.

_Continue forward, maintaining the current system as a figurehead… Manipulated by Tsumugi and the crowds to put on a useless show. _

He thought of all the Head Officers he’d met across the past few months. Their awkward grimaces, their tired sighs, their quiet confessions of _“I guess if everyone else is okay with it” _or _“I don’t really want this”_, their restrained, tightly controlled applause even now, three days before the big event.

_Yeah, I don’t think so._

=

Maki had made it back to his apartment first. 

Shuichi knew she was there listening in at the meeting, but he didn’t expect her to get to his place this fast. She looked rather upset; Shuichi didn’t dare speak at first.

_Knowing her… she probably doesn’t want this coronation to happen either. _

“So, Maki,” Shuichi began idly. “Would you like to travel anywhere soon?”

Maki gave him a dirty look.

Shuichi sighed. They’d had a nasty falling out, but he had to take one last gamble. 

He told her the idea he got during his time at DICE, watching as her face changed from confusion to recognition to anger to betrayal--

And Maki let out a furious cry. She smacked him, then pummeled him, then shoved him onto the floor in what could only be described as primal rage before giving up and just continuing to sit on him, crying on Shuichi’s face. 

“You’ve changed,” she sobbed accusingly. “You just going along with their shit coup is one thing, but this is-- you’ve become such a _fucking--”_ she sniffled-- “dirty, scheming, manipulative _moron with a death wish--” _she sucked in a breath-- “ever since you met that stupid fucking prince at the stupid gala all those months ago!”

It hurt both of them. But Shuichi knew what he’d do. He knew he didn’t have to do it, but he wanted to.

Shuichi only smiled beneath her. “Yeah… It’s funny, isn’t it? How love does that to people.” He frowned, moving so that they were both sitting upright again, then wiping her tears apologetically. 

“But Maki, please… please know this,” Shuichi held her face, making sure that she was looking at him. “Just because I’m in love with Kokichi doesn't mean that I don't care about you._ I do. _you're so, _so_ important to me. You always have been."

He reached into his pocket and pressed the plane ticket into her palm, wrapping her in a crushing hug and scrunching his eyes shut. 

Maki’s breath hitched. “Shuichi, what--”

"This is your ticket out of here,” Shuichi interrupted, eyes still closed. “An, uh… I guess you could say an acquaintance of mine pulled some strings for me last-minute."

Maki’s nails dug deeper into his arms. "Why?"

“Thank you, Maki, from the bottom of my heart,” Shuichi ignored the question, "for everything you've ever done for me." He squeezed one last time, then pulled away.

Maki frowned. "Shuichi Saihara, I swear--"

"Run. Get out of this country as fast as you can and live freely,” Shuichi said firmly. “Let me do this one last thing for you before the coronation.”

"...So in the end, you're the one shielding me from the fallout, huh," Maki smiled sadly. She flicked Shuichi’s forehead, ignoring the noise of surprise he made. "The little detective prince has grown up."

Shuichi rubbed at the spot where Maki had attacked. "Don't call me that..."

"I trust you,” Maki said. “So I’ll take your ticket and go. Come visit me sometime, okay?” She smiled. “When you can… If you can.” She took a moment to actually examine the ticket. “Huh, it’s genuine.”

“Of course it is,” Shuichi bristled. “What do you take me for?”

“A con artist, given that plan you just told me about,” Maki clicked her tongue, not looking up from the ticket. “There’s a million ways it could go wrong.”

“...” Shuichi shifted uncomfortably at that. It was difficult to hear, but it was true. 

“The flight's for tomorrow morning?” Maki tactfully changed the subject. 

Shuichi nodded, relieved. “It should be a few hours before the coronation. Plenty of time, I think.”

“Alright, then,” Maki stood up, brushing off her knees as she walked to the door. “I'll go home to pack my bags.” 

Shuichi smiled and waved goodbye to her from the doorway. But as he closed the door, a steely look crossed his face. 

_That’s one person taken care of. _

_...Now for the actual coronation._

=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "SHUT UP okay i'm RIGHT" --shuichi saihara, true virgo
> 
> what could he possibly be scheming? hmm, find out in chapter 9! :3c
> 
> do leave kudos/comments if you found anything interesting or get predictions while reading! the encouragement is much appreciated.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://khattikeri.tumblr.com/)


	9. better than anyone expected--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi plays the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** DOUBLE CHAPTER UPDATE! BOTH CHAPTERS 8 AND 9 WERE POSTED AROUND 10/1. IF YOU HAVENT READ CHAPTER 8 YET, GO READ THAT FIRST AND THEN COME BACK. **
> 
> I'm just gonna last-minute beg yall to not think too deeply on the way this country functions bc im really just spitting out random rules and 'gotcha'-s as they come to my head. I'm a bit pedantic, so it's driving me nuts how this is mostly just drama that Doesn't Technically Work from a political or legal standpoint, but [waves hands wildly] FICTIONAL AU SO SHRUGS I GUESS THIS WORKS.
> 
> also, this chapter is super short! 
> 
> the long-awaited coronation is finally here... :)c

_“This balcony is historically where all of Saishu’s coronations have taken place.”_

Shuichi was on the balcony again, seemingly eons after Kokichi had confronted him and given him the ring. He stood alongside the other Head Officers and Chief Officers, with Kokichi inside the palace just outside the doors.

He hadn’t been able to see Maki to the airport, but they’d both decided that would be for the best. 

It was nerve-wracking. After months, they were finally here. And they were about to pull more than one stunt…

Luckily, Shuichi didn’t have to do much until Kokichi was ambushed.

They weren’t at all soft or kind to the prince-- it was an ugly scene, with the prince yelling and grunting exaggeratedly as he pretended to struggle, before finally “succumbing” to the tight grips restraining him.

(The shock of the crowds below seemed genuine, though.)

Shuichi walked forward along with the three Chief Officers.

Tsumugi talked. She talked about empty platitudes and about how this country would be stronger if its monarchy continued forever, unaltered, with Shuichi at its helm. 

Shuichi clenched his jaw as he stepped forward some more. He took a wayward glance backwards and saw that Kokichi didn’t even look perturbed by the whole scene. He was watching intently, neither pleased nor displeased.

_This wasn’t what he wanted, but for the sake of his own moral code, he’s forcing himself to choke on it._

The weight of the crown being eased onto Shuichi’s head was heavier than he imagined.

Shuichi opened his mouth to speak to the masses below him. He was meant to decry Kokichi, decry the people who forced him to hide his lineage, and assert himself as the rightful leader. 

But he wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t play by the rules-- not Tsumugi’s, not Kokichi’s, nobody’s. Instead of accepting the role he’d been given, he’d forge his own path.

Already, the words he’d planned in retaliation were rolling off his tongue.

“Stand down,” he first ordered to the people flanking Kokichi. They obeyed readily. Kokichi’s eyes widened ever so slightly.

Then, Shuichi turned to the crowd. “My first decree as the king of Saishu… For all his faults and unruly actions as a prince,” he said, “my predecessor, Kokichi, did so out of necessity. Though he did not do anything technically illegal, I fully pardon him nonetheless.”

Some shuffling in the crowds. Nobody behind him was saying a word, though he could hear the unmistakable noise of Tsumugi impatiently (or was it aggravatedly?) tapping her foot.

“My second decree...” Shuichi looked out of the corner of his eye for a split second towards the balcony door, then turned back to the people below him again. “...is that there will be no more monarchy in Saishu.”

(Tsumugi let out a surprised, strangled noise behind him.)

Gingerly, Shuichi picked up the crown from his head. The crowds were restless; likely wondering if they’d heard him correctly. “A country where the monarchs serve as figureheads shouldn’t have any monarchs at all,” he said louder. “Especially when this new chosen monarch has never done any sort of training for the role. The DGRP and Parliament can continue to do their duty to enforce and create laws respectively, with the Prime Minister leading them.”

Shuichi dropped the crown, letting it clatter on the balcony.

“There will be no more kings,” Shuichi roared. “The 53rd coronation of Saishu will forever be _the last one!” _

The crowd was shouting. The officers behind him were clamoring. Blood roared in Shuichi’s ears. His instincts were in overdrive.

Before anyone could even touch him, Shuichi turned around, grabbed Kokichi by the hand, and_ ran._

=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <strike>huUDSHKJFSLh DAM N SHUICHI DRAMATIC MUCH</strike> ....;;;; Yes, that did just happen.
> 
> I was hoping to tie in some of canon V3's themes with Shuichi rejecting everything into this fic and it sort of ended up a mess. lmao oops. I imagine this was a rather anticlimactic chapter despite its importance to the story, so I do apologize if it didn't come up to par, expectations-wise.
> 
> But at any rate, here we are! The finale (technically).
> 
> The last chapter is meant to be an epilogue (with some flashbacks to fill in the gaps) and will be up _hopefully_ before next week. Thank you for sticking with this story, everyone. I hope to see you all for the conclusion.


	10. and that's the art of playing the game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.
> 
> The epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect the first half of this really should've been posted in chapter 9, but frankly, I don't care. We're at the end babeyyy
> 
> Final chapter, here we go!

The palace was on lockdown and they were being pursued; no doubt on Tsumugi’s orders.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Kokichi shouted at Shuichi furiously, voice echoing in the empty chambers of the palace. Shuichi desperately wanted to shush him, but could hardly breathe with how fast he was running. 

Kokichi struggled, and Shuichi only tightened his grip. “Let _go--”_

“Your heart was in the right place, Kokichi, but you’re a fool for trying to win the game while playing by its own rules,” Shuichi choked out. “And you’re more naive than I thought,” he wheezed, “if you really believe that Chief Officer Tsumugi will let either of us go free after this.”

Shuichi led them down into tunnels within the palace-- still the same as they had been in the maps he’d found with his uncle’s letters-- and navigated through the maze, twisting and turning until they finally met Gonta.

“Do-- Do you have--” Shuichi suddenly fell into a coughing fit, not at all used to running this fast and for so long. “The--”

“Yes, Gonta brought them just like you asked,” Gonta interrupted, placing the papers in Shuichi’s free hand and steadying him

Kokichi turned his head sharply to Gonta, betrayed. “Gonta, you--”

“Sorry, Kokichi,” Gonta grimaced, “but you did say to put Shuichi’s orders above your own.”

Kokichi scowled, then turned to snatch the papers. “What are these, anyway…”

Shuichi coughed. “Forged documents. I had Gonta get us travel passes via sea route, too. We’re getting out of here.”

“Out of Saishu?” Kokichi gaped. He shook his head. “Nuh-uh, no way. Shuichi, you’re insane--”

“What other choice do we have?” Shuichi demanded. “If neither of us want to rule, then we won’t. This is the best compromise. You and I both know that everything about this system is figurative. There’s no point.”

Kokichi stayed quiet.

“Our pasts trapped us both,” Shuichi continued. He let go of Kokichi’s hand. “But if you don’t want to leave it behind with me, then it’s okay.”

Kokichi blinked at him. “Huh?”

“Jeez, I’m not gonna _kidnap_ you,” Shuichi let out something like a snort. “I’m better than that.” He smiled. “But I am leaving this country for good. You can come with me if you want, or you can go somewhere else. Saishu isn’t safe for either of us anymore, but it’s ultimately your choice whether to stay here or not.”

Kokichi hesitated.

Gonta placed a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder. “Gonta also brought makeup for disguises and a few of your possessions if you do want to go.”

“I…” Kokichi bit his lip, then changed the subject. “Gonta, why would you go so far?

Gonta smiled. “It made me happy seeing you get happy whenever you talked to Shuichi,” he said simply. “And even when you were sad, it was only because you wanted to be happy with him.” He beamed, even as Kokichi teared up. “I wish you both the best.”

“Ugh,” Kokichi sniffled, furiously wiping his eyes. “You big, stupid dummy--”

The two came forth for a tearful hug.

Gonta wiped his own eyes, then continued. “If you keep taking right turns from here, the tunnel should lead to a place near a sandwich shop in the train station at the border. The one o’clock train should take you to the coast within an hour, and then you can board a boat there and leave. The airport is one thing, but Tsumugi won’t be able to shut down all the trains in a short amount of time.”

Shuichi nodded.

“Thank you,” Kokichi whispered. He took the things from Gonta into his hands.

And then they began to run again.

“Stay safe,” Gonta waved, a final goodbye. “And when it’s safe again… Contact us soon.”

=

The train ride was practically doused with Shuichi and Kokichi’s combined anxiety, but only the two of them were aware of it. To the other passengers, they appeared normal, if not a bit sweaty.

“News probably should’ve broken on TV by now,” Kokichi murmured, “but at least they can’t get this info on their phones.”

Shuichi looked around at the other passengers and silently agreed. Nobody was paying them any heed, even without disguises or makeup on.

It was both a blessing and a curse, the way the media in this country worked.

He sighed, slumping back into the plush seats. “So, Kokichi…” he changed the subject. “Since you’re technically from an ordinary family… What _is_ your real full name?”

“Sir Pippenpopsakopalis the Third,” he replied automatically.

Shuichi stared at him flatly, and Kokichi promptly choked on laughter. “Just kidding…”

Shuichi shook his head with a smile. “You’re lucky I still love you no matter what.”

Kokichi toyed with the ends of his hair at that, a quiet blush on his face. “Kokichi Ouma,” he finally said. 

Shuichi’s eyes widened. “Kokichi Ouma,” he repeated, testing the name on his tongue. He liked it. It actually rather suited the other man. _Kokichi Ouma. Kokichi Ouma. Kokichi Ouma._

“Stop saying it so many times, you’re embarrassing!” Kokichi hissed, leaning over to press a hand over Shuichi’s mouth. Shuichi hadn’t realized he’d been talking aloud, but he didn’t really care once he saw how Kokichi’s face looked when it was flustered.

“Cute…” Shuichi murmured absentmindedly, and even though it was muffled, Kokichi smacked him on the arm, then burrowed himself under his checkered scarf as Shuichi laughed.

=

**Ten years later.**

=

Kokichi emerged from the shower, damp hair leaking droplets onto his shirt and the floor. He yawned sleepily.

“Kokichi,” Shuichi’s voice called him from the other room. “Rantaro’s video calling, come over here!”

They had eloped successfully-- though Shuichi insisted they call it something else, because “it’s embarrassing”-- and were now living abroad together.

Kokichi looked at the shiny glint of his ring, silver band still wet from his shower.

Living abroad together and _married._

(He smiled at the thought.)

“What, is Ranty McBoring Pants back again to cry at us again about all the trouble we’ve caused him?” Kokichi called loudly. 

_“Fucking-- tell your stupid clown husband to stop calling me that!” _came a clear shout from Shuichi’s laptop, and the musical sound of Shuichi’s laugh followed.

Kokichi snickered, draping himself over Shuichi’s shoulders as he entered in the living room. “Aw, you know we’re friends.”

Rantaro sighed on the other end, but smiled anyway. _“God, you’re impossible…”_

The laws in Saishu had loosened up since their departure-- with the old system gone and the country more free, video chat and social media was now widely accessible, so Shuichi and Kokichi were able to talk to their old friends. 

“How’s everyone else over there?” Shuichi asked.

_“Uhh, good, I guess? Gonta’s still working at that insect emporium over in Folke, and he seems happy over there from what Korekiyo told me,” _Rantaro looked thoughtful._ “Not to mention, Tsumugi finally got caught and arrested.”_

At this, both Shuichi and Kokichi raised their brows. “No way,” Kokichi gushed. “Are you serious?”

Rantaro nodded. _“I don’t know specifics, but there was a huge scandal over here about it. Connections to human trafficking and money laundering, I think…? Something like that. Kaede took the open Chief Officer position a few days ago.”_

“Hm, so Angie must’ve been promoted to Musica’s Head Officer,” Shuichi mused. “Good for both of them.”

_“How about Maki?”_

“She_ finally_ moved out from her place across the hall,” Kokichi yawned. “Good riddance.”

Shuichi tsked at him. “Be nice,” he chided. 

“We do get along,” Kokichi amended. “It’s just funny to pretend we don’t.”

“It causes me grief,” Shuichi declared. “My heart hurts thinking that my husband and my best friend loathe each other.”

“Sucks,” Kokichi stuck out his tongue.

“Make it up to me?” Shuichi tilted his head.

“Maybe I will,” Kokichi mimicked the gesture suggestively.

_“Stop flirting,”_ Rantaro buried his head in his hands. _“You two are disgusting.”_

Shuichi giggled at that. “She sends us postcards often,” he smiled. “It seems she really enjoys travelling these days.”

A strangled, frustrated yell came from somewhere in Rantaro’s house. Kokichi furrowed his brows. “Hey, what was that?”

_“Oh, uh--” _Rantaro leaned back to look into another room, wincing._ “Kiibo’s doing work. I told you guys he moved in with me recently, right--”_

_“Why does she still not know how to format these fucking reports?!”_

Shuichi laughed incredulously. “Himiko’s_ still _getting used to being the Head Inspector?”

Rantaro repeated the question to Kiibo, then related the answer back to them. _“He says she’s making a lot fewer mistakes than she did when she first started after you left, but there’s still errors here and there.”_

“She’s a slow learner, but I guess she’s all they have now that I’m gone,” Shuichi murmured. “Tell Kiibo I said sorry?”

_“Shuichi says he’s sorry!” _Rantaro yelled. He paused, then grinned into the webcam. _“He says whatever.”_

“Nevermind Kiiboy, how are you doing?” Kokichi yawned yet again. “God, it’s late. I’m sleepy…”

“You should go sleep,” Shuichi nudged his shoulder, leaning up to press a kiss to Kokichi’s forehead. “I’ll join you soon. Go rest.”

“Mmh,” Kokichi untangled himself from Shuichi and shuffled off to the bedroom. “Bye-bye, Rantaro.”

Rantaro waved. _“Seeya, Kokichi.” _He looked at the time. _“Ugh, I should probably go to sleep, too…”_

“We can continue this later, then,” Shuichi stretched. “It was nice talking to you again. Goodnight.”

_“Good to see you, too. Night.”_

The screen went black. Shuichi exited the chat and turned his computer off, then returned to the bedroom.

Kokichi had already drifted off to sleep.

_Its been ten years already, huh,_ Shuichi thought as he slid into bed. He pulled the covers over himself. _A lot’s happened. A lot’s changed._

He looked at Kokichi’s sleeping frame and smiled.

_But I wouldn’t want it any other way._

=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they lived happily ever after c':
> 
> That's a wrap! This one also felt a bit abrupt to me, but I hope it's enjoyable all the same. Thank you all so much for your kudos, comments, and readership this past month. It means a lot to me and I'm happy to see my second multichapter fic reach an actual conclusion. I hope you all enjoyed Shuichi playing the game (pun always intended) and the saiouma.
> 
> Sometime this week, I'll be posting another V3 fic-- an AU that I've been working on since January and have anticipated posting for quite a while now. I hope you all enjoy that fic as much as I do when the time comes. Keep a lookout for it!
> 
> Once again, thank you all so much. I really don't know what else to say-- for reading, kudosing, and commenting on my fanfics, thank you all. 
> 
> In the meantime, I'm always available [here on tumblr](http://khattikeri.tumblr.com/). See you soon~

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos & comments if you liked this so far! the encouragement is much appreciated.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://khattikeri.tumblr.com/)


End file.
